One Piece: World's Strongest
by DragonGod01
Summary: One born on the Grand Line. One born in East Blue. These two people cross paths in a simple village with dreams that seem impossible. One wants to be King of the Pirates, while the other strives to be the Strongest Man in the World. Bonds are forged and they vow to travel the seas together when they are strong enough. Now they plan to turn the world upside down. OC Naruto. Harem
1. Romance Dawn!

"Hello."-Normal speech

 _'Hello.'_ -Normal thought

 **"Bring it on!"** -Angry speech/Attack move

 _ **'** **Bring it on!'**_ -Angry thought/Attack move

One born on the Grand Line. One born in East Blue. These two people cross paths in a simple village with dreams that seem impossible. One wants to be King of the Pirates, while the other strives to be the Strongest Man in the World. Bonds are forged and they vow to travel the seas together when they are strong enough. Now they plan to turn the world upside down.

For those who picture a voice to go with the character, I would pick either Tony Oliver (Lancer/Cú Chulainn) or Crispin Freeman (Alucard) for Naruto's voice. You can choose for yourself.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Toriko or anything else that may appear in this story.**

* * *

 _The scourge of the seas…._

 _The enemies of justice…._

 _Sea dogs…._

 _Throughout the years, pirates have been called many names similar to these. Brave people who ventured out to the seas in search of treasure and adventure and the greatest adventure could be found only in one place…_

 _The Grand Line!_

 _A vast stretch of ocean said to be the most dangerous place in the world and is commonly referred to as the "Pirates' Graveyard" by people from the four Blues because of this reputation. Where only the bravest of men and women sail in hopes of one day being able to say that they conquered this treacherous ocean, and make it to the final island; Raftel!_

 _But, it never happened…._

 _In the hundreds of years of history, not one pirate has managed to voyage across the Grand Line and come back alive to tell about this. The natural dangers of this ocean and the World Government's military sea force tasked with law enforcement, international security and military operations on the ocean, The Marines, made it difficult for any sailor to chart and sail this difficult sea. It seemed impossible._

… _._

 _Until one day,_

 _A lone pirate crew, after sailing for years on the Grand Line, made to the final island! Pirates, Marines, Government officials and civilians alike were shocked that someone was actually skilled enough to make it back alive from this ocean alive._

 _Word spread quickly, and the name of the captain who lead this mad group of pirates was known throughout the world._

 _Gold Roger!_

 _The world was in awe as everyone wondered what the man would do. Would he really stay at the top of the world? Will he rule all of the seas? And more importantly, what would the government do about this man?_

 _The answer to these questions came a year after Roger and his crew conquered the Grand Line. When Roger shocked the world yet again, but it was not well for the Pirate King._

 _ **"PIRATE KING, GOLD ROGER ARRESTED BY MARINE VICE-ADMIRAL GARP."**_

 _ **"SENTENCED TO EXECUTION AT LOGUETOWN"**_

 _Pirate everywhere were shocked. Civilians rejoiced. The Marine and the World Government held their heads up high as they managed to capture the most notorious pirate ever to sail the seas. Everyone thought that Roger's death would put an end to a short-lived era, however…_

 _ **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

 _The sun was high in the sky as people lined out on the streets and made a wide path as marine guards blocked their way. People held their breath as they eyed five figures walking down the main road._

 _Four of them were guards, walking at a steady pace as they turned every now and then to the person in the middle of them. They were nervous._

 _In the middle of their little formation was a tall man with thick black hair that shadowed his eyes and a short, thick neck hidden beneath his long red captain's coat with a gold lining and shoulder pads. Beneath this, he wore a blue shirt and had a green sash around his waist. He wore a white cravat around his neck, dark blue pants, and black sea boots. His most prominent physical feature was his curved black mustache that made the man easy to identify._

 _The man who conquered the Grand Line, Gold Roger, was walking to his death._

 _Yet, he was not shaking in fear as lesser men would. No. Instead, he walked proud and tall like he was being welcomed into his hometown like a hero. A fierce grin adorned his face as he looked toward his final destination._

 _Built in the town square, towering above the large crowd that was gathered for the momentous occasion was a single platform that had two more guards standing upon it, however, unlike the others that held Roger's chains they held a long, bladed spear that was taller than either of them. The instruments of Roger's execution._

 _'It was quite the journey,' The Pirate King thought as he made his way up the stairs to the place of his demise. 'But, I have no regrets left in this world.'_

 _He finally made his way up to the top of the platform and looked forward towards the town._

 _"Have you any last words? Roger." Looking to his left the man who conquered the Grand Line looked at the executioner who asked him and held his shackled hands up._

 _"Do you think you can you take these off? It's starting to chafe me quite a bit."_

 _"I cannot do that!" The executioner stated with a serious face._

 _"Why would I run away now?" Roger said with humour in his voice as he chuckled at the man's reaction. "Hmm. That's a little saddening…" he trailed off as he took several steps forward before he kneeled down on the floor. The men took that as their cue and held the blades of their weapons in front of the ever-smiling man._

 _'My life may end here but my will won't.' Roger thought as he lowered his head a little. 'There are those out there whose actions will surely change the world.'_

 _"HEY! PIRATE KING!" A voice in the crowd yelled out as Roger raised his head. "What did you do with your treasure? It's somewhere on the Grand Line, isn't it? You have it, don't you? The greatest treasure in the world!?"_

" _You there! Hold your tongue!"_

" _Your legendary treasure..." The people in the square held their breaths as they all knew what the man was talking about. "THE ONE PIECE!"_

 _The people stayed silent as no one dared to say a word in order to listen to the Pirate King to see if he had anything to say about the matter._

 _They all flinched when they heard him start to chuckle before it turned into a loud, boisterous laugh that seemed to echo across the entire town. The man finally calmed down before directing his attention to the crowd. "My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it!"_

 _"Be silent!" One of the executioners said as they both raised their weapons, ready to impale the man._

 _"I left everything in that one place!"_

 _*squelch*_

… _._

… _._

 _ **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

 _The Pirate King, Gold Roger._

 _His death should have struck fear into pirates all over the globe, shattering their will to continue their lives as outlaws and to show the world the strength of the World Government and the Marines._

 _But that was not the case._

 _With his final words, Roger sparked the beginning of a new era on the seas. Pirate from all corners of the world set sail to the Grand Line in order to find the legendary treasure left behind by the greatest pirate that ever lived and claim the title of Pirate King._

 _This is The Golden Age of Piracy!_

 _..._

 _This story, however, starts twenty-two years after the start of this new age, in the weakest of the four seas. East Blue._

* * *

In the small Foosha Village in the East Blue, many of the villagers were gathered around the port, waving to an excited teen in a fisherman's boat. He was standing proudly waving back to the people.

"Goodbye Luffy!" Shouted a woman with green hair pulled back into a hair band leaving the bangs and an apron.

"See ya, Makino!" The young man chuckled while he continued waving back to the villagers. He had short, messy black hair underneath a simple straw hat with a red ribbon around the crown. He was dressed in a sleeveless red vest with short, blue trousers with cuffs, and sandals on his feet. The man was dressed in a sleeveless red vest, short blue trousers and a straw hat resting peacefully on his head. He had a scar with two stitches under his left eye and a wide grin.

 **[Pirate, Monkey D. Luffy]**

"Don't go up causing trouble, you're already bringing shame to the village." Advised an elderly man with a simple yellow-collared shirt, khaki shorts and a fisherman's hat. He had a mustache and beard.

"I'll try not to. Shishishishi!" Luffy answered with his grin still on his face. "Well, better get going." He was about to go to the oars when he noticed a shadow overcoming the boat. Luffy turned around to see the Lord of the Coast looming over the ship.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you," Luffy spoke without a hint of fear in his voice, he then looked up at the sea king. "You were the one that took Shanks arm." He declared. As the mighty sea king launched forward Luffy pulled his arm back, **"Gomu Gomu no…"** just before the Lord of the Coast made contact with the boat Luffy launched his fist forward and connected hard with the sea king's face **"Pistol!"** With that punch, the sea king was sent a good 20 meters away.

The villagers cheered as Luffy managed to defeat a deadly sea king with a single punch.

"Alright! Time to get my crew, starting with my First Mate!" The straw hat teen said as he reached up to his hat and pulled out a small, folded up piece of paper with a single name written on it. "I hope this still works."

* * *

 **Romance Dawn!**

* * *

A large cruise ship was making its way throughout the East Blue. It currently held a large party with some of the richest people in the East Blue attending. The sailors weren't allowed inside the ballroom, but that didn't stop them from having a few drinks outside. One of the sailors was currently in the crow's nest was looking out for pirates or anything unusual. As he was looking around he noticed a barrel floating towards the ship.

"Oi! Get that barrel out of the water. Hopefully, there's something of value inside!" The sailor told the other crewmembers down below. Doing as they were told, they heaved the barrel out of the water and placed in on the ship.

"Bloody hell, what's inside this thing, it weighs a lot!" One of the sailors carrying it said.

"Carry that to the…" The sailor started to say when he saw something in the corner of his eye, he turned to it and gaped at it when he saw it. It was a large pink ship, with four sails, one of them higher up than the other three. On each of the sails was a heart and the figurehead was a duck with hearts replacing the eyes. But the thing that scared him was the flag that was on the mainmast. It was the flag of the Alvida Pirates.

"Pirates!" The sailor shouted. The ship was immediately in a frenzy of panic. The crew members were desperately trying to calm down the passengers, but their efforts were in vain.

 **Pirates Ship**

All of the pirates were lined up on the deck of the ship. With an extremely obese woman staring them down. She had freckles on her cheeks, and long wavy black hair under a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles.

 **[Pirate Captain, "Iron Mace" Alvida. Bounty: 5,000,000 Beli]**

"Okay, boys! This is a good haul I'm expecting so don't let me down, especially you Koby!" She shouted at the crew, at the end eyeballing a scrawny looking kid with pink hair, glasses and looked completely out of place "It's looting time!" She raised s heavy and spiked iron mace. And with that, the raid began. The pirates were either jumping or zip lining across the gap.

While all of the others were out doing all of this, Koby was trying to hide from all of the chaos. He was looking around for something to take that wouldn't be risky. A barrel rolled past him and that's when he got the idea. He would take the barrel and then put it with the rest of the barrels of rum in the food and drinks storage in the ship and hide out there for the rest of the raid. Koby walked over to the barrel and attempted to lift it up, but couldn't even manage to pick it off the ground.

"What type of barrel of rum weighs this much?" Koby silently asked himself. As he knew that he couldn't lift it up, he settled for rolling it. Just before he got there three other members of the crew stopped him.

"Well looky here boys. It's our favourite little coward." one of them sneered. "You trying to duck out of all the action runt?"

"N-n-no. J-just getting some p-provisions is all." Koby stammered as the three men looked at the barrel he was rolling.

"Whatcha got there Koby?" The more muscular one in the group asked.

"N-n-nothing really. J-just getting some p-provisions for the ship." Koby stammered as the three men stood the barrel up on one end.

"We'll take it off your hands, brat. Probably some booze."

"B-but if Lady Alvida finds out-" Koby started to shout.

"She won't as long as you keep your trap shut. Got it!" yelled another pirate, his hand on his sword, causing Koby to agree in fear.

"Now let's get this bad boy open!" The muscular one cracking his knuckles in preparation and raised his fists into the air and just before he was able to smash open the barrel.

"What a great nap!" Luffy shouted as he smashed his way out of the barrel, knocking out the pirate in the process. Luffy looked at his surroundings, "Who is that?" Luffy asked before he looked back at the other pirates gaping at him. "Who are you?"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" they screamed.

"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping on the floor." Luffy said as he got out of the barrel.

"WHO DO YOU THINK PUT HIM THERE?!" they screamed again before pointing their swords at him. "Who do you think you are you brat? We're the ruthless Alvida Pirates and-"

"I'm starving. You know where the food is kid?" he asked Koby, ignoring the other two pirates.

"DON'T IGNORE US!" the pirates screamed as they brought their swords down on Luffy, causing Koby to scream. Luffy didn't even flinch as the swords broke at stuck to the ceiling. Both pirates fell back, looking scared.

"Jeez, what are these guy's problems?" Luffy asked to seemingly no one.

Both just stared in fright before they asked: "W-who are you?"

Luffy just smiled as he crossed his arms together. "Me. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Hello." he said before the pirates grabbed their unconscious shipmate and fled. "Shishishishi." Luffy laughed before looking at Koby. "Those guys are funny. Oi, Pinky is there any food around here?"

"Y-yea t-there's some in the f-food storage." Koby answered, too scared to tell him off about what he called him.

"Cool! Let's go!" Luffy shouted. They walked to the food storage. Luffy literally jumped at the crates of food, "Mmmm… I wonder how much meat they have…" he wondered to himself as he started to drool. He was slightly disappointed when it turned out that it was just apples. He then jumped in a started chowing down on apples as Koby walked into the room.

"M-my name's K-Koby, w-what's yours?" Koby asked nervously.

"The name's Luffy. Nice to meet you." Luffy introduced himself.

"You really should leave. Those pirates will be back with their friends to kill you."

"Who were they?" Luffy asked.

"Those guys were pirates under the command of the lady pirate Captain Alvida. She's ruthless with that iron mace of hers and she won't hesitate to shatter your skull with it." Koby said as he started shaking in fear.

"Are you one of them?" Luffy asked. He saw Koby look at him and explain that it wasn't by will, but by accidentally boarding a boat of theirs, thinking it was a fishing boat and had been brought on as a cabin boy for the last two years.

"Why not leave?" Luffy asked.

"No way. Impossible, impossible. I can't escape from Alvida. Just thinking of what Alvida would do to me scares me so much I could throw up. Nope, nope, nope, no-"

BAM!

Luffy's fist shot out, nailing Koby in the head as he fell back clutching it. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Felt like it." Luffy said smiling. Koby just sat back up as he rubbed his head.

"Heh. Well, I'm used to it anyway. All the other pirates on her ship smack me around for laughs."

"So you're a coward and a weakling huh?" Luffy said with a laugh. "I hate people like you." Koby just hung his head in shame.

"Way to state the obvious Luffy," he said before looking back at Luffy. "So Luffy, what made you go out to sea?" he asked. Luffy smiled at him and answered without hesitation.

"To become King of the Pirates."

* * *

"What an ugly ship." A man told himself as he looked at the ship in front of him with a terrible figurehead. He could see a larger cruise ship next to it with the pirates raiding it. He was a tall, young man with lightly tanned skin, blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a red-lined embroidered border and a popped collar, white pants, with a silver stripe running down the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces.

The man started to walk up the ship. When he got to the deck he had to deal with the grunts.

"Oi, what do ya think you're doin' here!" One of the lowly grunts questioned as he started walking up to the stranger.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a someone, you might have crossed paths with him before. He's got a straw hat and a scar under his left eye." The man asked described Luffy.

"Look, kid, just cause you're weak doesn't mean I ain't gonna kill ya!" The grunt said when he got right in the man's face, despite the fact that he was shorter than the man.

"Funny, that's what I'm thinking as well." The blond said with a grin on his face.

"Wha-" He couldn't finish what he wanted to say before he was decapitated. The other pirates looked at the man's bloodied hand and saw the body of their fallen comrade roared as they ran at him. The man calmly walked over to them, keeping a grin on his face the whole time.

 **"Nagareshō."** He instinctively weaved around all of their strikes, while he was gracefully palm striking, chopping and slicing them with his bare hands while taking no hits from any of them. Within minutes all of them were on the ground bleeding, moaning in pain.

"Jeez, I knew that you were weak but with your numbers, I thought you would've been tougher."

Further down, a couple of the other crew members saw the one-sided fight before them and paled as they looked at the blond man.

"What is that guy? He just took down half the crew without even getting a scratch!" one of the men quietly whispered to the other three.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out."

"Let's just get out of here."

 _ **Grrrr!**_

The four men jumped in fright as they hear growling behind them and slowly turned back to see a terrifying sight.

"AHHHH!"

"Hmm?" The man hummed as he heard the screams coming from around the corner of the deck and watched as an animal made its way over. It was an adult-sized wolf with completely white fur, black eyes with pink pupils and he has two blue markings on each side of its face below the eyes which resemble horizontal scars.

"Terry. Where have you been boy?"

 ***Bark***

"Huh? What do you mean I'm getting sloppy? I took care of all these pirates didn't I?"

 ***Bark Bark***

"Please~ As if these bunch of weaklings could get the drop on me. They are as stealthy and strong as a six-year-old."

 ***Bark!***

"Now that's just rude. I thought that-"

CRASH!

"What the?"

* * *

 **[10 minutes earlier]**

"You're...a pirate?" Koby croaked out.

"Yep."

"Crew?"

"Just me. I just started." Luffy said as Koby froze like a statue. Luffy smiled again as he waved his hand in front of Koby's face. "Oi! You still there?" He waited until Koby stood up and found his voice.

"The King of the Pirates is the title given to one man who has it all. Wealth. Fame. Power. That means that you're aiming for the ultimate treasure. You're going after the One Piece!"

"Yep." Luffy answered, smiling as Koby was freaking out once again.

"No way no way no way no way! Millions of other pirates are after that prize and you're only one person. It can't be done! Impossible, impossible, impo-"

BAM!

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Felt like it," Luffy said as he took his straw hat off his head to stare at it. "I made a promise to a great man one day be King of the Pirates. And if I die trying, then I'll die." he said, smiling without a hint of hesitation in his voice. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Koby looking at him.

"Your...dream?" he said before he looked at the ground in thought. Luffy just waited for Koby to speak what he remembered him asking. "Luffy. Do you think...if I tried...that I could be a marine?"

"A marine?" Luffy asked with a look of surprise as Koby looked at him with determination. "It's always been my dream to be a marine and hunt down criminals! I know it would mean we'd be enemies, but do you think I could do it?"

"I don't know. You won't either if you don't get off this boat." Luffy answered back as he headed for the door.

"Then I'll do it. I'm not gonna be Alvida's cabin boy forever. I'm gonna join the marines! And then I'm gonna catch Alvida first!" he screamed before the ceiling above him caved in, causing him to panic and run, his courage going out the window in spades.

"Who are you going to catch, Koby?" said a gruff woman's voice as the debris cleared, showing a fat woman with more chins that stars in the sky. She looked over at Luffy before grinning. "Who's this runt? He doesn't look like pirate hunter Zoro." Alvida said before she barked Koby's name, making the boy cower in fear. "Who is the most lovely woman on the seas?"

"W-w-why that's y-you Lady Alvida?" Koby stammered. Luffy blinked a few times before he pointed at Alvida with a surprised look and asked: "That's a lady, Koby?"

The pirates, Koby, and Alvida just gaped at Luffy as the pirates looked frightened as Alvida growled before snapping.

"BRAT!" she screamed as she brought her iron mace down towards Luffy, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Let's go." he said to Koby before grabbing him by his shirt collar and jumping out of the hole Alvida made. When Luffy landed on the deck he thought that he would have to fight all of Alvida's men. But instead, he saw all of the crewmembers bloody and beaten, some of them dead.

"What happened here?" Luffy asked eyeing the fallen men.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to meet you here of all places, Monkey D. Luffy." The two people looked behind them to see a blond haired man walking up to him.

"You…" Luffy trailed off as he knew the blond haired man.

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Oi. Why did you try to save me back there? I could've handled them on my own. You could have gotten hurt, or worse."_

 _"Nah. I can't be killed that easily."_

 _"But you could have."_

 _"If I died here, then I wouldn't be able to achieve my dream."_

 _"Dream?"_

 _"One day, I'm going to head out to sea. I'll sail the Grand Line, and then, I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"_

 _*ACH!* "Wh-What? King of the Pirates?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Now I know you're an idiot. That is impossible."_

 _"OI! Who are you calling an idiot you bastard? I'll kick your ass!"_

 _"Hahaha! You'll kick my ass huh? That is something that is also impossible."_

 _"Nani!?"_

 _"If you kick my ass, I wouldn't be able to achieve **my** dream."_

 _"Your dream? What is that?"_

 _"You wanna hear it? Fine. My dream is…"_

 **[Flashback End]**

"I'm gonna get you! You bastard!" The three heard the screams of Alvida as she came up to the deck. She was horrified by the sight that she saw, "Straw hat, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Uh-oh." Luffy grabbed Koby and moved out if the way as Alvida swung her mace down at the blond man.

"Look out!" Koby screamed as Alvida's mace hit the man head-on.

"Watch where you swing that thing will ya?" The man said as the mace slowly moved, showing that he was completely unharmed and holding the weapon off with one hand. "You could seriously hurt someone with this."

"What!?" Alvida screamed in shock as she tried to put more weight behind the attack. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Naruto!" Luffy exclaimed as he saw the blond easily hold off Alvida's attack.

"Hey there Luffy. I see you're doing well, as usual." Naruto said as he casually pushed the mace and woman back with enough force to send her stumbling back and falling on her behind. "Oops, I guess I should be calling you 'Captain' now, shouldn't I?"

 **[Martial Artist; Pirate, Uzumaki D. Namikaze Naruto]**

"I don't really care about that, I just care that I got to meet you so soon," Luffy said as he made his way over to the blond. "I'm glad you've gotten stronger too."

"Of course. I have to if I want to realise my dream, Mister King of the Pirates."

"Shishishishi!"

 ***Bark***

"Oh, yeah. Luffy I' like to meet Terry." Naruto gestured to the wolf walking up behind him. "He's been with me for over a year now."

 **[Battle Wolf, Terry Cloth]**

"Sugoi~!" Luffy looked at the animal with stars in his eyes while Koby looked pale and nervous.

"Hold it, you straw hat bastard!" Some of Alvida's men crawled up from below deck and spotted the downed form of their captain and immediately set their sights on the young man.

"Uh, oh." The pirates charged him, but Luffy easily took them out without breaking a sweat until they all charged him at once. Luffy ran off, feigning fright before he grabbed the mast, stretching his arm out, causing the pirates to stare at Luffy who looked back with a smile. "Fooled ya." he said before they all freaked out and ran away.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"** Luffy shouted before slamming into them all, scattering them all over the deck with Naruto batting some that flew his and Terry's way. Koby just stared at Luffy before asking "W-What are you Luffy?"

Luffy stretched his cheek out as he said: "I'm a rubber man."

"Rubber...man?" Koby asked before he looked behind him and shrieked at the sight of recovered Alvida.

"You've eaten a Devil fruit, haven't you?" Alvida asked.

"Yep." he replied as he let his cheek go.

"Are you a bounty hunter?"

"No. I'm a pirate."

"Is that so?" she said with a smirk. "Well if you're a pirate, then that makes us enemies right?"

"Yep." Luffy said with a smile. To the side, Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye to see a figure move along Alvida's ship. He quirked an eyebrow before Koby got his attention. "Luffy, Naruto, I'd run if I were you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because Alvida is..." his voice trailed off as he stared at Luffy, remembering what he said before. Luffy kept a blank face as Alvida smirked.

"I'm what Koby?" she asked. Koby looked back at her, determination on his face as he shouted.

"ALVIDA IS...THE UGLIEST SEA HAG I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Luffy just laughed and Naruto smirked as Alvida looked ready to explode in anger as she glared at Koby. "What was that runt?"

"That's right! You're ugly! And also, I'm through being your cabin boy. I'm getting out of here and joining the marines!" Koby said as his courage soared.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying brat?!"

"I know what I'm saying! I'm gonna fight for my dreams from now on. I'm gonna join the marines and catch criminals. AND IM GONNA START WITH YOUR UGLY ASS FIRST!"

"ENOUGH!" Alvida shouted as she raised her iron mace. Koby screamed but stayed put.

 _'Well, at least I was honest at the end._ ' Koby thought to himself. He was gonna fight for his dreams, even if it meant death.

"Well said Koby." Luffy said as he stepped in front of Koby, taking the full force of the hit.

"LUFFY!" Koby screamed, terrified at the thought of Luffy getting killed.

"Relax kid," Naruto told him as he and Terry walk up beside him. "There's no way Luffy can be killed by a weak attack like that," Naruto said as Luffy just smiled under his hat.

"Sorry, but that won't work on me!" Luffy's voice reached Coby and Alvida's ears.

"What!?" Alvida couldn't believe that someone could be on the receiving end of one of her attacks and live as Luffy slowly lifted a hand to the to her mace.

"It's because I'm rubber." he said before he pushed her mace out of her hands as he pulled back his fist across the whole deck, **"Gomu Gomu no…"** he launched his fist right into Alvida's torso, sending her flying off the ship and into the sky, **"Pistol!"**

Luffy's arm returned to normal before he looked back at Alvida's men. "Bring Koby a boat. He's joining the marines." Luffy said as he glared at them all.

"Uh...well." one of the pirates said, looking nervous.

"Well, what?" Luffy asked. He was still glaring, but inside he was confused as to what could be the problem.

"Looks like some of that iron mace struck the lifeboats," Naruto said as he pointed to the now useless boats.

"Oops," Luffy said before cannonballs started raining down around them.

"It's the marines!" Koby shouted as three marine vessels closed in on them. "If they find me on this boat, my dream will die before it starts!"

Naruto smiled as he put a hand on Koby's head and got his attention. "Don't worry squirt. You're joining the Marines for sure," he said before he jumped onto the railings. "Come on Luffy. I got a boat on the other end of the ship."

"Alright!"

*BOOM!*

The sounds of cannon fire and slashing water rung out as Naruto ran up the edge of the deck and leapt towards his boat, Luffy followed suit by launching himself with a **Gomu Gomu no Rocket** while holding Koby and Terry.

"This is a nice ship. Do you think it will hold up in the Grand Line?" Luffy said as they landed and looked around the small vessel.

"I seriously doubt it, just grab an oar and let's get out of here," he said as he furled the sail and grabbed an oar for himself, rowing away as fast as they could. After about 5 minutes, Naruto and Luffy finally stopped rowing and looked back to Koby who had woken up after a while.

"Well, that was fun," Luffy said with a smile.

"No, it wasn't!" Koby screamed at him, causing the teen to laugh and the blond to smirk.

"If you are going to be a marine you'll have to get used to stuff like that, you know," Naruto said, before looking at his new captain. "So, where are we going anyway?" he asked. Luffy smiled at him before answering.

"Do you know where the closest Marine base is?"

* * *

 **Next Time:** **A town more scared of the Marine Captain and his son than the dangerous bounty hunter they captured.** **The Great Swordsman Appears! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 ***Nagareshō - Flowing Palm**

 **I hope people like the chapter and how I have portrayed the character in it. I realized that I may have been too quick to write my other stories (Fallen Dragon and Slayer of Dragons and Gods) because of the plot and challenges behind some of them, but I hope to do better with this story and others I have thoroughly planned out.**

 **I will focus on this story since the East Blue Saga is an introduction and is easy to write for in some parts, so I really hope you all enjoy.**

 **Naruto will not have a devil fruit in this story so don't ask if he will have one later on as the answer will be "no".**

 **More of Naruto's backstory and abilities will be revealed as the story progresses so stay tuned.**

 **Review and tell me what you all think. Flamers will be ignored or eaten by Terry.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. The Great Swordsman Appears!

"Hello."-Normal speech

 _'Hello.'_ -Normal thought

 **"Bring it on!"** -Angry speech/Attack move

 _ **'** **Bring it on!'**_ -Angry thought/Attack move

For those who picture a voice to go with the character, I would pick either Tony Oliver (Lancer/Cú Chulainn) or Crispin Freeman (Alucard) for Naruto's voice. You can choose for yourself.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Toriko or anything else that may appear in this story.**

* * *

"What a day! It's gorgeous!" Luffy shouted out while Koby and Naruto smiled as he kept the ship on course to the marine base they were heading to. It had been a few hours since they ditched the marines and they were sailing toward Shells Town.

"It sure is, and as long as Naruto can stay on this heading we should reach the Marine base in no time," Koby said as he sat against the railing of the ship while Naruto steered the boat.

"You mean we will reach the place we originally set out for?" Luffy questioned as he sat on the head of the ship.

"Of course, Naruto's just using the skills every sailor should have."

"Yeah, should have," Naruto said with a deadpan expression. "But why he doesn't and set sail to reach the Grand Line just by drifting around is beyond me."

Luffy just kept on laughing as he looked out to sea. Koby tilted his glasses up and exclaimed. "I don't know what you should be laughing about, we're going at a Marine base. Shouldn't you be more concerned?"

"Nah. It'll be fine." Luffy waved off the boy's concern for him before gaining a look. "By the way, Alvida said something about pirate hunter...what kind of guy is he?" Luffy said as he faced Koby.

"You mean Zoro? I heard he was captured by the Marines." Naruto spoke up as he pets Terry who lay next to him.

"What? He's weak then."

"Not at all! He's a terrifying beast!" Koby shouted as he looked at Luffy questionably. "Why are you asking about him?"

"If he was a good guy, I thought I'd make him a part of my crew." Luffy finished with a grin while Naruto and Terry were looking at him if he were stupid.

"You're going to do something reckless again, aren't you"

"He might be a good guy." Luffy smiled at his First Mate.

"He's been caught because he's a bad guy! It's impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, Absolutely impos-"

BAM!

"Why did you hit me?"

"Just because."

"They say he's the man that diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage. A bloodthirsty beast. He's been called a living breathing demon in human form."

Luffy just laughed some more as Naruto raised an eyebrow at Luffy's reaction.

"Well, even if he is, I want to see him myself," Luffy said as he kept laughing like a madman. Naruto just sighed and look out to sea.

 _'A demon in human form, huh? If anyone deserves to be called that, it isn't anyone on this sea.'_

* * *

 **The Great Swordsman Appears! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.**

* * *

It took a few hours, but they had arrived at Shells Town. Luffy and Koby had gotten off and stared at the town while Naruto tied up the boat. "Alright," he said as before jumping off the boat. "Terry is gonna stay here for a while. I can always call if we need him, but I don't think we do."

"Are you sure it's okay to leave him here?" Koby asked.

"Would you rather have a wolf walking around town with us and scaring off people?"

"G-Good point."

"I'm starving! Let's go grab something to eat!" Luffy exclaimed to the crew. They went to a café to talk about their plans for what they were going to do.

"Well, this is it, thanks for taking care of me guys. Even if it was only for a short time." Koby expressed his gratitude towards them.

"It's alright Koby., Luffy told him in-between bites. While the Luffy and Koby were talking and eating, Naruto had stopped his meal and was looking around.

"Well, the town looks like a nice pace. We might have made a great first stop on our adventure, even if I was to get another member of the crew."

"I still think it's not a very good idea to make him a part of your crew," Koby said as he looked at Luffy with concern.

"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet…"

"He's been arrested because he's a bad guy!" Koby exclaimed as Naruto and Luffy kept eating, ignoring the boy as he spoke. Luffy took a bite out of a piece of meat and looked to the base.

"I wonder if that Zoro is inside the base?" As soon as he said Zoro's name, everybody in the café jumped back in fear and did not move a muscle. Naruto leaned over to Luffy and whispered to him.

"Oi, Luffy. It seems that Zoro's name is taboo here." Luffy just shrugged his shoulders and kept on eating.

"Anyway, let's head to the Marine base after this. You want to join the Marines right, Koby?"

Koby looked at Luffy a little bit shocked but said "Yes...But I'm not ready yet. I heard that a Captain Morgan is in charge of the base here."

When Koby finished that sentence all the people around his cowered away in fear and look more scared than when Luffy said Zoro's name. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'd expect that reaction from hearing Zoro's name, but from Captain Morgan?" Koby said as they finished eating. Naruto put money down on the table.

"I'm gonna go look at the marine base. Koby, you wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." With that he and Koby started walking down to the marine base, leaving Luffy to finish his meal. As they were walking they started to have a conversation.

"So, Koby, why do you want to become a marine?" Naruto asked.

"Because I want to arrest bad guys and help innocents," Koby explained.

"When you were younger you were taught that marines are the good guys and pirates are the bad guys, right?' Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Koby replied, not sure where it was going.

"Koby it's not that simple," Naruto sighed, seeing the confusion in Koby's eyes Naruto elaborated, "While there are some good marines whose intentions are good, and while a majority of pirates are the bad, sleazy people that the majority of the world make them out to be. There are also bad marines and good pirates. I know, I've seen both."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I've seen marines that don't discriminate between the civilians and the pirate. Marines who would destroy an entire town just to get one person. Koby, remember this. When you join the marines, no matter what rank you are or will be, make sure that you don't lose sight of your morals." Koby thought about what he said for a moment.

"Thanks, Naruto, I'll remember that."

They kept walking until they reached the Marine base on top of the hill. They both looked up at the building, surrounded by a stone wall with an iron gate that read MARINES on it. The building was a blue camouflage design and had three circular building that could be seen and a large stone wall surrounding the perimeter to keep invaders out.

"When I go through those doors I will start my journey to accomplish my dream, thanks for all that you've done for me." Koby said as he started to make his way to the entrance.

"Koby who's that?" Naruto said as he sat on the wall looking inside.

"Naruto! You shouldn't do that! You could get in trouble!" Koby informed Naruto.

"I can take them," scoffed Naruto, "anyway, tell me who this guy is." Koby joined Naruto on the wall. They saw a lone man in a courtyard, tied to a post. The man wore black trousers that were tucked into his boots, a dirty white shirt and a green haramaki. He had green hair, three identical gold earrings on his left ear and on his head was a black bandana that shadowed his eyes, making him look very intimidating.

 **[Bounty Hunter, "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro]**

"T-t-that black bandana, a-and that haramaki, i-it's the Pirate Hunter Zoro!" Koby exclaimed, Naruto raised his eyebrow. "H-he's a v-very well-known bounty hunter in the East Blue. He's known as the 'Demon of the East Blue'."

"…"

"Hey, guys! What did I miss?" Luffy asked them as he joined them on the wall.

"Nothing much just found the so-called 'Demon of the East Blue'." Naruto informed his captain.

"Is he strong?" Luffy asked.

"Of course he is!" Koby confirmed.

"I've decided, he's going to be our new crewmember," Luffy said with conviction. Naruto smirked at the decision. Koby gawked at him.

"If we untie that rope, he can escape, right?" Luffy says as he points and smiles at Zoro.

"Are you crazy?! What do you think will happen if we let him go? I'm sure he will kill you!" Koby shouts as well as he looks at Luffy as if he was crazy.

Luffy just looks back at Zoro and says: "No problem, I'm strong."

' _What's with this guy?!'_ Koby think to himself as they were interrupted by Zoro.

"Hey, you three," Zoro said, making Koby flinch. "You're bothering me. Beat it."

"Luffy! Let's just go. He's a pirate hunter! He'll kill-" Koby started listing off reasons why he shouldn't ask him to join.

Naruto just smile before he heard a ladder clack against the stone wall next to him. He looked to his side to see a little girl with big brown eyes and brown hair tied into little pigtails and a blue and green striped shirt at the top of a ladder with a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet before jumping over to the other side. Luffy watched her while Koby started freaking out, calling out to the girl to stop. She walked over to Zoro smiling.

"You must be hungry." she said, clearly not intimidated by Zoro glaring at her. "I made you some food."

"Whatever it is, take it and scram kid." Zoro said.

"They're rice balls," she said as she opened the clothed item in her hands, revealing two big white rice balls. "They're my first time making them, so I hope they're good." Zoro raises his head a little, shocked at the girl's words but then returns to normal and keeps looking at her.

"I don't want those kid. Leave me alone."

"But-"

"Do you have a hearing problem or something?" He shouted, clearly losing his patience. He was about to say more but was stopped when a group had started walking towards them both.

"Temper temper Zoro." Came a whiney voice. Everyone looked to see a few marine soldiers around a blond lanky kid with his hair in an oval shape on his head. He wore a purple suit, white shoes, and a smug grin as walked towards them.

 **[Morgan's Son, Helmeppo]**

"Jezz. Well if it isn't the dumbass son living off daddy's wealth."

"Did you just call me a 'dumbass'? A man in your position should hold his tongue...or lose it!"

"Who's that weirdo?" Luffy questioned.

"He must be some high ranking marine officer. Now that little girl will be safe."

"I doubt that Koby," Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "If what Zoro said is true then that guy is Morgan's son, and I don't think he views either of them to highly."

Zoro sneered as the man looked at the girl. "Oh. Rice balls? Don't mind if I do." he said as he took one and started eating it.

"Hey! That's for Zoro, not you." the little girl said before the blond teen spit the food out in disgust. "What is this?! It's got sugar in it. You're supposed to use Salt! Salt!"

"But I thought it would taste better if it was sweet." she said, sounding sad.

"Well you thought wrong you little brat!" he screamed as he knocked the other rice ball out of her hand and started stomping both into the dirt.

"Stop!" she screamed, trying to get him to stop, but failed as he kept stomping until it was nothing but a white pile with his shoe print on them. She stared at it as she teared up and sniffled. "But I...I worked so...so hard on those."

"Ugh. This is why I hate kids." Helmeppo said. "Don't you know the rules of this base kid? Anyone who helps criminals in any way are to be executed on sight. By order of Captain Axe Hand Morgan." He watched the little girl pale before ordering one of the marines to throw her over the fence.

"But...but Helmeppo sir. She's just a little girl." the marine said. Helmeppo grabbed him by the collar before pulling him face to face.

"I said to throw her over the fence. If you're not gonna follow my orders, I may have to tell my father of your insubordination," he said. The marine looked frightened but lowered his head as he walked over and picked the girl up before saying that he is sorry and for her to curl up into a ball before tossing her over the wall. Before she hit the ground Naruto jumped and caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea…" she answered, disappointed that she wasn't able to give Zoro the food she prepared.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Rika." She replied.

"Okay Rika, you should go back to your family, I'm sure they're worried," Naruto told her, "Koby, go with her and make sure she gets home safely." Koby nodded and went with Rika to her family. Naruto turned around to see that Luffy wasn't on the wall and had the feeling he was instead talking to Zoro.

After Helmeppo was gone, Zoro looked up to see Luffy standing a few feet from him just staring at him.

"You're still here?" Zoro questioned. "Better not let Helmeppo's dad catch you."

"Look, I'm looking for strong people to join my pirate crew."

"Pirate crew? Heh..! So you just gave up on life and became a crook huh?"

"Becoming a pirate's my dream! What's wrong with it!?"

"...Hm? You think if you untie me I'm gonna join your crew?"

"I haven't decided if I'll ask you yet. You've got a pretty bad reputation, you know?"

"Bad reputation, huh?" Zoro pondered. "Anyway, I don't go for that kind of deal. I've got my own plans for the future."

"Is that so?"

"That bastard kid promised me, all I've gotta do is survive the rest of the month. Then I'll be free to pursue my dreams!" Zoro declared.

"Hmm… I see. I don't think I could last one week without food."

"We're completely different people. I got more willpower. Now go find someone else to join your crew."

"Okay." Luffy started walking away.

"Wait," Luffy stopped and looked at Zoro, "can you…feed those rice balls to me?" He asked, feeling incredibly uncomfortable asking such a question.

"Are you sure? They're ruined." Luffy questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Zoro told him. Luffy fed Zoro the squashed and dirty rice balls, making Zoro almost tear up due to the sweetness of the dish, "T-tell the girl it was the best thing I've ever had."

Luffy smiled as he made his way to the wall and climbed over. When he landed he saw Naruto leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

"You hear all that?" Luffy asked.

"Yep~," Naruto said before opening his eyes and looking towards Luffy. "So, what are you thinking?"

"Hmm, let's go meet with Koby and that girl first."

 **Outside Café**

"And he said it was the best thing he ever tasted," Luffy told the events to Rika and the rest of the crew.

"Really!?" Rika questioned.

"Yep!" Luffy replied cheerfully.

"Zoro seems a lot nicer than the rumours make him out to be, he's doesn't seem evil at all." Koby pointed out.

"He's not evil!" Rika defended, "The whole reason he's tied to that post is because of me."

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"He defended me and the town from Helmeppo's mean dog," she then went on to tell them about how Helmeppo was terrorising the town with his _cute_ pet, that was more like a wild wolf, and tried to attack her only for Zoro to defend her from it by knocking it out and him taking the blame for it sparing them of execution and then letting him go.

"It's been three weeks. That Helmeppo punches and kicks Zoro while he's tied there. I...I…" she starts crying as Koby tries to calm her down. "Zoro isn't a bad person, Captain Morgan is the real menace."

"Helmeppo's the guy with the weird taste in clothes, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. He was the mean one with the weird hairstyle." Rika confirmed as Naruto nodded.

"Hahaha! You're not lowering your heads low enough, scum! I'll tell father on you!" The four looked towards the main street to see the townspeople all bowing down on the ground as Helmeppo and two marines walked down, "Do you want to be jailed like Roronoa Zoro? We're going to hold a public execution in three days! I'm surprised he's even managed to survive this long, I can hardly wait!"

"Three days?" Luffy yelled, gaining Helmeppo's attention. "But you made a promise to him!"

"What? Where did you hear about that? That promise was a joke! Only an idiot would believe that! Hyeh, hyeh, hyeh!" Helmeppo laughed. Luffy, outraged by Helmeppo, punched him square in the face, shocking everyone in view. Helmeppo was sent flying back a couple of feet, holding his now bleeding nose before looking at Luffy with a little shock and fear.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!" Helmeppo asked.

"Luffy, stop it!"

"He's trash!" Luffy said as he struggled against Koby and Naruto as they held him back from doing any more damage.

"You-you hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son!" Helmeppo said in disbelief at what this commoner did to him.

"So what?!"

"I'll tell my father and have you executed!"

"Why don't you do something yourself?"

"Luffy, calm down," Naruto spoke up "I know you're pissed, and the bastard deserved what was coming to him, but you need to-."

"I've decided, Naruto. I will have Zoro join us!" Luffy said with determination as Naruto and Koby looked at him with wide eyes.

"Come on. We're going." Luffy told them, they nodded and started to leave, "As soon as we've gotten something to eat." He adds at the end. Naruto sighed.

"Y-y-you better apologize, I-I'll get my f-father on you!" Helmeppo threatened while holding his bloody nose and crying.

"Hurry and up and do it then," Naruto said simply, "When you make a threat you better go through with it." Helmeppo rushed off angrily with the marine officers following him.

"N-now we have t-to deal with the captain." Koby told the group, he was obviously scared.

"Koby, you remember what I told you about bad marines?" Naruto asked Koby who nodded, "Well Captain Morgan is one of those marines, and as a future good marine you have to take care of him."

Koby nodded while Naruto looked at the retreating Marines and brung his fingers to his mouth.

 _*wheew whee!*_

 **Marine Base**

In the main office of the marine base sat tall, muscular and intimidating man with blond hair and tan skin. He had a metal jaw and the most identifiable thing about him was the huge steel axe replacing his right hand. He wore a light blue large, billowing Marine Captain's jacket, a blueish black button up shirt, light and dark blue camouflage pants tucked into brown combat boots.

"I am...Great!" said the man as he looked out the window towards the town.

 **[Marine; Captain, "Axe-Hand" Morgan]**

"Yes! That is correct, Captain Morgan!" said an officer that was behind him as he saluted to Morgan.

"Then why are the tribute from the peasants-ahem...citizens getting smaller?"

The soldier was getting nervous as he spoke: "Eh, the problem is that the income of our people has decreased."

Morgan was silent for a moment as the soldier was getting more nervous and finally said.

"The problem is that they don't have enough admiration for me...Isn't that right?"

Before the soldier could reply Helmeppo burst into the room cupping his cheek and panting furiously.

"Daddy!" Helmeppo screamed as he stormed into his father's quarters. "I want you to kill a certain someone!"

 **Courtyard**

Zoro was jolted out his sleep. He looked around, remembering where he was before he saw Luffy standing in front of him and frowned again.

"You again? What do you want?" he asked. Luffy smiled as he said "I want you to join my pirate crew. Zoro just raised his eyebrow at him before answering.

"Not a chance. I got things I want to do, and becoming a pirate isn't one of them." Zoro said in a bored tone. Luffy smiled again as he crossed his arms.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"Pirates are scum. Who would want to be one?"

"Does it matter? You're known as an evil 'Pirate Hunter'."

"I don't care what society says. I've never regretted doing anything. I will survive and do what I want to do!" Zoro says with determination in his voice as he smirks at Luffy.

"Is that so? But I've already decided that you will be apart of my crew."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR A WORD I SAID?! I SAID IM NOT JOINING YOU!" Zoro screamed.

Luffy then looks at him "By the way, I heard you use a sword, where it?" Luffy asked, ignoring Zoro's refusal. Zoro calmed down as he explained that Morgan's son took them away. Luffy smiled again. "Alright then. I'll go get your swords then."

"Huh?"

"And if you want them back, you have to join my crew."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! THAT'S BLACKMAIL!" Zoro screamed.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get your swords, so you'll have to join me if you want them!" Luffy told Zoro to which he gaped at Luffy.

"You really are dense!"

"I thought it was a good attempt at blackmail." Zoro looks behind Luffy to see Naruto with his hands in his pockets with a bored look on his face standing next to a white wolf.

"Who are you?" Zoro asks looking at him.

"I'm Naruto, this idiot here is my captain." he said as he looked at Luffy who smiled and gave a thumbs up to him, "And this here is Terry."

 ***Bark***

"Okay, I'm gonna go get your swords, so you'll have to join me if you want them!" Luffy told Zoro to which he gaped at Luffy, "Naruto let's go!" Luffy shouted as ran off to the marine base.

"Is he really going to attack the base?"

"If he is, he's not doing it right," Naruto replied deadpan as Luffy ran, in the opposite direction of the base.

"THAT'S THE WRONG WAY, BAKA!" Both Naruto and Zoro shout at Luffy who just stops and looks at them.

"It's a mystery building," Luffy said as they both sighed at the teen's sense of direction. He then smiled as he got over the shock and stretched his arms out, rocketing over to the building, freaking Zoro out as he did.

"That guy...what the hell is he?!" Zoro asks with shock in his voice.

"He ate the **Gomu Gomu no Mi** , one of the Devil Fruit that allows a person to gain superhuman powers at the cost of not being able to swim in the ocean or any saltwater," Naruto replies before walking to the base. "Terry. Watch him for us will ya?"

 **5 minutes earlier; Rooftop**

On top of the Marine tower the soldiers could be heard panting and heaving as they tried to pull up a giant stone statue of Captain Morgan that had his right hand as an axe said man looked at the men doing all the work as he told them to pull it up with all their might and make it stand with one pull. He was busy admiring the statue to his glory when his son interrupted his thoughts.

"Father! Why aren't you helping me get revenge? He punched me!" Helmeppo whined as he pointed to himself. "He punched the face that even my father hasn't punched!"

Without turning around Morgan spoke. "Son do you know why I've never hit you?"

"B-because I'm your so-."

"I'll tell you why," Morgan said before he punched Helmeppo across the face. "It's because you're not even worth hitting!" Morgan shouted as he held up his axe hand a bit and lifted Helmeppo off the ground.

"Don't misunderstand, the one who is great is your father; In other words, me!" he said as he threw Helmeppo down on the ground. He turned his back on his son and continued "Now, I heard that there was an incident earlier this morning regarding a little girl breaking into the compound."

"Yes, I took care of her." Helmeppo told his father, hoping to get some praise.

"So you killed her." Morgan assumed.

"N-no, I c-couldn't order t-that. She's j-just a little girl." Helmeppo told his father, to which he punched him again.

"Baka! Just because she's a child doesn't mean she shouldn't die!" Morgan told his son, "The most important thing in this world is rank, this girl was defying rank, therefore, she must accept the consequences." He said before pointing to one of the men. "You there, go fetch the girl and kill her!"

"B-but, sir! She's just a little girl. I can't obey such a cruel order!"

"Oh, wouldn't you?" Morgan question as he slowly made his over to the man. "You are a lieutenant in the Marines, aren't you? An I, a captain, am your superior officer, am I not?"

"U-uh, yes sir…"

"Then you are duty bound to obey me! If I say to kill her, then you will kill her!"

"I...I won't murder a little girl!"

Morgan's eyes widened in anger. **"INSOLENCE!"** Morgan brought his axe down, cutting the marine deep in the shoulder as he fell to the ground. Everyone on the roof, even Helmeppo, was freaking out because they thought he had killed him. Morgan looked on as if nothing happened.

"I became a captain because of this arm and my power! Listen! a title is everything in this world! I'm the best captain at this base. That means I am the greatest person! That's why everything I do is right! Isn't that correct?" He said with a look that promised pain if they answered wrong.

"Yes! That is correct!" all the men replied scared for their lives.

He then went on to talk about how long it took for the statue of his 'gloriousness' to be completed and that it was a symbol of his power and magnificence for all the world to see. After saying that he will deal with the kid later he tells the men to continue moving the statue, as it was being lifted one of its sides scraped the building and Morgan stood directly over the man responsible for damaging it.

"Hey, you! You bumped it."

"I'm very sorry! I was careless!" the man said fearing for his life.

"I said this statue represents myself. If you scratch it a little, that's treason against me! DIE!" as Morgan raised his axe to kill the man,

 **"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"**

A yelled was heard before Luffy was seen flying up while holding onto Morgan's statue. He came flying up onto the roof breaking the statue in the process. As everyone looked at the statue in shock at what the kid had just done with jaws dropped Luffy just had a small sweatdrop on his head and raised his hand. "Uh, sorry. My bad."

 **"How dare you!"** Morgan shouted, **"ARREST THAT GUY SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!"** shouted Morgan as he looked at Luffy with murder in his eyes. All of the marines charged at Luffy with guns and swords pointed at him. Luffy, however, ignored them and went up to Helmeppo, who pointed at Luffy and said he was the one that hit him.

"Hey, it's you!" Luffy says as he pops in front of Helmeppo scaring him. "I was looking for you! come with me! I need something to be returned!" he then takes off dragging Helmeppo with him.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Morgan yelled, not wanting to let the person responsible for ruining his 'greatness' get away.

"Captain, There's someone in the execution field!"

"What?" Morgan looked to the field to see an animal lying next to Zoro and one person running up to them.

"I'm surrounded by traitors."

 **With Naruto**

 _'Luffy's probably already caused a commotion with the marines, I swear to god he knows nothing about stealth,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the base, looking for the armoury where Zoro's swords could be hidden, _'He might be able to find Zoro's swords by himself, but I'll just make sure they aren't in the most obvious place here.'_ He went to turn the corner to the armoury, only to find the hallway full of marines, with guns and swords, pointed at him.

"I hope you guys are tougher than the Alvida pirates," Naruto told them as he rushed them.

 **With Luffy**

"Now where's Zoro's sword?" Luffy asked as he ran through the base, dragging Helmeppo along with him.

"I'll tell you where they are! Just stop dragging me across the carpet!" he shrieked. Luffy stopped as he looked at Helmeppo, who pointed down the direction they came from. "My room down there on the left. You just past it."

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Now we gotta go back."

"Drop Helmeppo and put your hands up!" shouted a marine as he and his comrades pointed their guns at Luffy.

"Wait a moment," Luffy said before putting Helmeppo between him and the marines and smiled. "Now you can shoot."

"NO NO NO NO! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Helmeppo screamed as Luffy used him to push past the marines.

 **With Zoro**

Koby was down in the yard, trying to untie Zoro from the post while Terry looked on.

"You got a death wish kid? If they catch you, they'll kill you on sight." Zoro said.

"I can't sit back and watch these marines anymore. They're bringing shame to what a true marine is."

"Look kid. I've got 10 more days until-"

"More like ten minutes. They're gonna execute you anyway."

"What?" Zoro asked as his eyes widened.

"Helmeppo was never gonna honour your deal. Now you're only awaiting death if you stay here." Koby said. "Luffy and Naruto are inside getting chased by the marines. I'm not gonna ask you to be a pirate, only to help them just this once. You have a lot of strength and can definitely help them out. They're your only chance of getting out of here alive, just like you're the only one who can help them get out as well."

"Hold it right there!" bellowed Morgan as the marines aimed their guns at them. Zoro and Koby both looked at him in surprise.

"How interesting. The four of you are planning to cause a political upheaval? Nonsense." Morgan said as he walked into the courtyard. "Roronoa Zoro...I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before my strength, you're just garbage!"

 ***Grrrrrr!***

A growl caught everyone's attention as Terry stood in front of Koby and Zoro. "T-Terry?" Koby called out to the wolf before his growling became louder and his body seemed to grow. Everyone's eyes widened when the wolf finally stopped growing until he was 14'5'', teller than even Morgan.

 ***Woof***

Terry's woof echoed across the yard as the marines looked on in fear.

"W-What the hell is that?"

"A wolf!"

"How the hell can a wolf grow that big in an instant?!"

"It doesn't matter how!" Morgan's voice called out. "It's just a mangy mutt putting on a brave face. All it's done is make itself a bigger target! Now take aim!"

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Yep. This is your room alright." Luffy said as he looked around the girly room that was Helmeppo's. He immediately eyed Zoro's swords and smiled as he walked over to them. "Found them. Thanks for your help," he said before he dropped an unconscious Helmeppo on the floor. He then tied the swords onto his back, then walked to the window, spotting Morgan and the marines, all ready to kill Zoro, Koby and Terry. "Better get down there," he said before stretching his arms out and flying out the window.

"FIRE!" Morgan shouted before the marines fired away. Zoro and Koby looked away, expecting death. None of them expected Luffy to appear before them and step in front of the path of the bullets.

"WHAT?!"

"LUFFY NO!"

 ***BARK!***

"STRAW HAT!"

"Sorry, that doesn't work on me!" Luffy yelled as he bounced the bullets back at the marines, injuring a few of them. Zoro just stared at him as he asked what he was. Luffy turned around with a smile and a thumbs up. "My name's Luffy. And I'm the man who will be King of the Pirates."

"Do you have any idea what that means?" Zoro asked.

"King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates," Luffy answered before untying the swords off his back and held them in front of Zoro.

"Got your sword for ya. There were three, so I grabbed them all. Are they all yours?"

"Actually they are. I use **Santoryu**." Zoro said, moving his arms around in his bindings.

"Alright. I'll let you go. But if you fight now, you'll be labelled a criminal in the eye of the marines. So it's either fight or die. Well?"

"Are you the offspring of the devil? Forget it...looks like I don't have a choice huh?" Zoro said with a smirk. "Fine. I'm in."

"YES! Look Koby! I got my second crewmate!" Luffy said as he danced around. He was one step closer to getting his crew together.

"Stop dancing and untie me, you moron!" Zoro shouted. Luffy stopped and tried to untie Zoro, while Morgan ordered his men to attack.

"If guns won't work, use your swords!" he bellowed. Soon, all the marines were charging at them, ready to cut them down. Luffy tried to untie the knot, unfortunately, he was having some difficulty untying it.

"Man, these are tight," Luffy said to himself as the marines started advancing on them.

"Quit screwing around already!" Zoro said.

"I think I just made it tighter…"

"Give me my sword now!" Zoro screamed. Luffy gave him a sword, which he used in the blink of an eye to cut the ropes, unsheath his other blades, and stop the marine's attacks in mid-swing with two swords with black handles in each hand and one with a white handle in his mouth.

"Whoa!" Koby said, while Luffy just smiled.

"Move and you die." Zoro threatened through his clenched teeth, causing the other marines to cry.

"Scary."

"Alright. I've fought the marines. That officially makes me a wanted criminal, so I'll join you as a pirate. But I'm only going to say this once. Even though I sail under you, I only care about my ambition."

"Which is?"

"To be the greatest swordsman in the world. And if you make me give up my dream for any reason, I'll cut you where you stand. Got it?"

"Of course! The King of Pirates has to have a strong crew, if he doesn't it's just embarrassing!" Luffy replied cheerfully, "Although, you might have to look out for Naruto later on."

"Huh? What do you-"

"Not now, you better duck!" Luffy warned as he swung his leg back. Zoro took heed of his warnings and ducked, **"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!"** Luffy shouted as he swung his outstretched leg around him to whip all of the marines to the ground. Zoro just stared at him as he asked what he was. "I'm a rubber man." Luffy said, leaving Zoro to stare at him.

"What is that guy?"

"The bullets were useless."

"The guy with the straw hat isn't a normal human. It seems that he ate one of the Devil Fruit." Morgan says while not taking his eyes off them as he thought of the rumours of the Devil Fruit. How eating one granted you a power of the Sea Devil, but made the ocean reject you and took away your ability to swim.

"This is insane!" one of the marines said, as Morgan looked at the terrified marine. He listened as the marines starting saying they were too strong to beat and that didn't stand a chance against the two of them.

"THIS IS AN ORDER! THOSE WHO JUST SPOUTED WEAKNESS, TAKE YOUR GUNS AND SHOOT YOURSELVES!" he shouted. All the marines stared at him as he went on. "I HAVE NO USE FOR COWARDLY WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU LOT!"

"The only weakling I see is you," Luffy said as he glared at Morgan. He smirked as Morgan glared right back as a few veins started sticking out on his face and neck. He seemed to snap as he threw his coat off.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN 'AXE HAND' MORGAN!"

"Hi. I'm Luffy," he said as Zoro sheathed his swords, watching to see what his new Captain could do.

"How dare you!" Captain Morgan yelled, confronting Luffy, "The most important thing in the world is rank! Yet you are here, disobeying rank! You must pay!" Morgan brought his axe down on Luffy, who easily sidestepped the blow. The fight continued on like this, it was very one-sided. Luffy kept on hitting Morgan without taking a blow himself.

"Stop!" Helmeppo shouted, regaining the attention. He had a gun pointed against Koby's temple, "You make one more move and four-eyes gets it!" He threatened. Luffy looked at this impassively, he pulled his arm back and launched it right into his face.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** Luffy shouted as sent Helmeppo through the air, knocking him out at the same time. While he was doing this Morgan raised his axe-hand into the air, preparing to bring it down on Luffy's head. Zoro was prepared to act until someone beat him to it.

Before Morgan could bring the axe down he was hit in the back of the knee, sending him down to the ground on his one knee as he felt his axe hand being held in place. "Sorry, but I won't let you kill my captain."

"Good one Naruto!" Luffy congratulated Naruto as he just grinned.

"Where were you?" Zoro asked.

"In the armoury looking for your swords but when I heard the commotion outside I figured Luffy already found them," Naruto replied, "Now then. How about we end this little bout, eh? Morgan."

"One piece of traitorous filth after another. None of you will leave this base alive!" Morgan slowly raised off the ground before Naruto release the man's arm and jumped back, just in time to dodge a backwards slice.

"That was close. You could have chopped off my neck." Naruto commented with a smirk, as Morgan raised his axe again.

 **"DIE! SCUM!"**

 **"Ryūsui Gansai-ken,"** Naruto whispered as he raised his hands and quickly weaved around Morgan's downward strike and struck the marine captain's solar plexus **"...Ryūsen.*"**

Luffy smirks as Zoro sheaths his swords as Morgan's eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell down face first. "Nice, Naruto."

"Nothing to it," Naruto said rolling his shoulder. "Now then, what will you guys do?" He looked towards the Marines who were frozen in shock before they started celebrating and cheering out loud.

"What the...their captain was just defeated and they're rejoicing?" Luffy said as he was lost at what was happening.

"It's because everyone was afraid of Morgan, even his own men. It wouldn't surprise me that there acting like this, I know I would." Naruto says as he looks at the scene in front of him. He then sees Zoro fall down and start breathing heavily.

"What's the matter, Zoro? Are you injured?" Naruto asked as Zoro just opened his eyes.

"I'm just, really hungry…"

"c'mon let's get some food." Luffy cheered as he rushed to the café with Zoro slung over his shoulder as he had collapsed from exhaustion and Naruto carrying Koby as he was injured by the gunshot.

 **Café**

Everybody was celebrating the return of the crew; they were free from the tyranny of Captain Morgan and by a pair of pirates nonetheless. As thanks, they were given a free feast in honour of their victory.

"This is delicious!" Luffy exclaimed as he dug into the food set before him.

"That's some good grog!" Zoro yelled as he finished his meal, "How can you eat more than me when I haven't eaten anything for nine days?"

"Cause it's good."

"But seriously, even rubber has it's stretching limits but it appears your stomach doesn't," Naruto said as he sat at the bar drinking some sake with Terry next to him chewing on some meat on a bone.

"Thanks for patching me up." Koby thanked Rika's mother to which she just smiled as she gave them some more food. "Please, eat all you want." Ririka said with a smile, happy that the town was free from Morgan's reign.

"I'm sorry. You're feeding me, even though I wasn't any help." Koby said.

"It's alright." she said.

"So Luffy. Who else is on our crew besides blonde here?" Zoro asked, pointing towards Naruto at the end.

"Us."

"Wait. Us...you mean the three of us?"

 ***Bark***

"Four."

"So the four of us is what amounts to a whole pirate crew?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. We will gain more people along the way." Luffy, with his mouth full, states.

"Ok, well at least tell me we have a ship."

This time it was Naruto who answered, "Yep, the big one with the chimney as the sail." he pointed to the large ship that was currently being loaded with food from the villagers as a thank you from them.

"That? Well, it looks good, and it's great for a starter boat." Zoro said as he gazed out the window and saw the ship.

"Hey, hey...where are you guys going now?" Rika asked Luffy.

"That's obvious. We're going to the Grand Line!" Luffy answered as Koby spit out his glass of water that he was drinking.

"With just four of you?! No matter what, that's impossible!"

"Is the Grand Line really that dangerous?" Rika asks.

"Of course it is!" Koby then went on to explain about the Grand Line and the Red Line and about many of the pirates going there never returning and calling it the pirate graveyard.

"But the 'One Piece' is there somewhere, so we'll have to go," Luffy says as he leans against the chair.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Zoro agrees.

"Zoro, you too?"

"It's Luffy's call," Naruto says as Terry barked in agreement.

"Not you to Naruto," Koby says with anime tears going down his face. Before they could discuss more, the marines arrived.

"Are you three the ones that took down Captain Morgan?" The marine officer asked.

"Yes," Luffy answered.

"Is it also true you guys are pirates?"

"Yep, I just found a new comrade. We're pirates!" Luffy said not caring one bit that the Marines were in front of them.

"We are very grateful that you saved us from the clutches of Morgan. However, now that we know that you are pirates, we can't look the other way." the Marine said as he adjusted his cap. "You must leave this town immediately!" he said, causing the villagers around them to go into an angry uproar.

"You guys were scared too."

"They're our saviours, as well as yours, you jerk."

"However, we will not report you to HQ."

"Alright," Luffy said before standing up. "Let's go, Zoro, Naruto," he said he walked towards the door, with Zoro, Naruto and Terry right behind him. The Marine then looked at Koby who had his back turned to him and was still rooted in place.

"And what about you?" the marine asked Koby. "Aren't you their friend?" he asked. Koby just stared at them as he turned back to Luffy. "Is this guy your friend?" Luffy looked back at him before smirking.

"Oh, him, he's just someone we picked up along the way," Luffy started explaining, Koby silently praying that he wouldn't mention his time with Alvida, "I found him when he was working as a cabin boy for Al-"

"Shut up!" Koby shouted before he socked Luffy in the jaw, leading to a small scuffle between the two.

"I get it, I get it! You two aren't together!" The officer told the two as he broke up the fight, then looked at Koby, "If you aren't with them, what are you here for."

"I-I want to be a marine!" He yelled at the officer.

"Are you sure we should accept him, Lieutenant? Pirates have been known to plant spies within marine bases." An officer next to the lieutenant advised.

"No, I believe that this boy is speaking the truth, I see it in his eyes," the lieutenant replied, "you will start as a cabin boy, but if you are up to it you will rise through the ranks. Are you prepared?"

"Of course!" Koby answered. The lieutenant smiled at the young boys potential.

 **Docks**

"That was some bad acting," Zoro said as they finished loading their stuff onto the boat. "They might find out about it though."

"As long as Koby becomes a marine I'm fine with it," Luffy explained.

"Well, they hate us now. Best way to leave." Naruto said. "Very pirate-like."

 ***Bark***

They were all ready to sail off, and they were just about to when Koby and the rest of the marines at the docks stopped them.

"Thank you for everything! I promise that I will become a good, strong marine!" Koby yelled at them as he gave them a salute, the rest of the Marines did so as well. Naruto smirked.

"I never would've thought I'd see Marines saluting pirates," Naruto said. Luffy grinned widely.

"Thanks, everyone!" He cheered as he spread the sails and started to drift away.

"You have some good friends there, kid." Koby looked to his left to see the new head Marine smiling at him as he started to collect tears in his eyes but shook them off and stood tall and straight.

"Yes, sir!"

"Men, what we've done is a complete violation against all we stand for! Therefore, no food for three days!" he ordered.

"YES, SIR!"

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The three pirates and animal just looked into the sun as the wind carried their boat across the open ocean waiting for the new adventures that lay ahead.

Luffy grinned as he held his hat and said: "Now we're well on our way to becoming pirates!"

"Looks like it's going to be one hell of an adventure," Zoro said as he leaned up against the railing.

"No doubt. With him as our captain, we'll have nothing but trouble." Naruto says as he turns to Zoro "Hope you're ready for it."

Zoro just smirked. "Always."

Luffy just looked at his crew and grinned "I will become the Pirate King!"

Zoro just looked at Luffy with a raised eyebrow and questioned him about why he had this dream of finding the One Piece and becoming the Pirate King.

"I made a vow...to _that_ man, to form an amazing crew, to find the world's greatest treasure, And become the Pirate King! This straw hat knows it all!"

Zoro and Naruto just raised an eyebrow and looked out to sea and smiled. This was just the start of one of the greatest adventures of a lifetime.

"Alright, let's go! Grand Line…Here I come!"

* * *

 **Next Time:** **An unexpected departure and an unexpected stop. Onwards to Orange Town!** **The Thief, the Clown, and the Dog.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 ***Gomu Gomu no mi (Gum-Gum/Rubber-Rubber Fruit)**

 ***Santoryu - Three Sword Style**

 ***Ryūsui Gansai-ken: Ryūsen - Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist: Streamline**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry if some of the arts were a bit longer than you might be used to but everything still worked out in the end. I don't know if the next couple of chapters will be out as soon as this one did, but I will try to do my best.**

 **Review and tell me what you all think. Flamers will be ignored or eaten by Terry.**

 **Till next time!**


	3. The Thief, the Clown, and the Dog

"Hello."-Normal speech

 _'Hello.'_ -Normal thought

 **"Bring it on!"** -Angry speech/Attack move

 _ **'** **Bring it on!'**_ -Angry thought/Attack move

For those who picture a voice to go with the character, I would pick either Tony Oliver (Lancer/Cú Chulainn) or Crispin Freeman (Alucard) for Naruto's voice. You can choose for yourself.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Toriko or anything else that may appear in this story.**

* * *

Out in the open ocean in east blue three pirate were laughing as they counted up their latest haul of treasure, the ship that they were on had a pirate mark on the sail that looked like the skull had a big red nose on it and line that went straight through the eye holes. This was the mark of the Buggy Pirates. They continued to count as one of them spoke up.

"Heh, heh, another big haul today. That's two in a row."

"All of this should keep Buggy from getting mad at us." Another one agreed as he continued to look at the gold as the last one looked out to sea and spotted something that caught his eye. "Hey, what's with that boat out there?"

The other two looked confused before turning their heads in the direction of where the other guy was looking to see a boat floating out in the ocean. Thinking that there might be something worth stealing onboard they decided to check it out. When they got there they found an orange haired girl leaning off the side of the boat like she was passed out. "Oh, it's a lady."

She is a slim young woman of average height, with short, orange hair with a particularly curled strand over the left side of her face. She was wearing a short-sleeved white top with blue stripes, and an orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange in their centers and brown high-heeled gladiator sandals.

"Heh, heh, hey wake up little girl."

The girl looked up, her brown eyes focusing from the light to see the three smirking men and put on a relieved expression and smiled. "Please tell me i'm not dreaming this time, finding help out here in the middle of nowhere. If you're real could you get me some water, i'm so thirsty." she then moved her hand towards a chest that was on the deck. "I'll give you as much jewelry and gold as you want."

The men just smirked and told her it was no problem and hopped aboard the boat and made their way towards the chest. When they opened it they jumped back in fright as a panda head jumped out at them and scared them.

"W-What the hell…"

"Hahahaha…."

They all turned back towards their ship to see it sailing away with the girl steering it and laughing at them. "If you guy want you can keep the whole thing, it's not my style."

 **[Pirate Thief, Nami]**

"You witch, you tricked us!"

"We're gonna kill you when we get you! You hear me!"

The three men screamed and swore at the girl as she told them that a cold front was coming and that the boat was going to capsize because of its size. Not a moment later they were all found in the water sending curses to the girl as she sailed away taking all the treasure she had with her.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The Straw Hat crew was, in the simplest of terms, lost. Shortly after their departure from Shells Town their food supply had gone, courtesy of their straw hat-wearing captain.

"I'm so hungry…" Luffy complained, laying down gazing up at the sky.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't eaten all of our food!" Zoro yelled at Luffy before looking towards Naruto. The blond was now wearing a ragged white jacket with a black inner lining that he left undone, he had also taken up a fighting stance as he never took his eyes off the swordsman.

"I hope you don't pull your punches with me," Zoro said as he drew one of his black handled swords.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Naruto said with a smirk as he rushed at Zoro with speeds slightly faster than that of a normal man, aiming a punch at man's head.

The swordsman saw this and quickly shifted to his right and let the fist move past his head and the blond occupy the space he previously stood. He quickly slashed at the blond's exposed left side but wasn't surprised when he saw the man duck under the slash and crouch low to the deck. Naruto shifted his body and sent a sweep kick to the swordsman's legs that man the man stumble back a bit and he took off after him.

Zoro saw the man jump towards him and turned the katana in his right hand in a reverse grip and plugged it into the deck to stop his movement. He then quickly used his left hand to draw his other black handled katana, just in time, as Naruto made it to the man but backpedalled when he saw the green haired man grip his other sword.

"Nice reflexes."

"Same to you." Naruto commented as he moved backwards and threw his arm out towards the swordsman. Zoro narrowed his eyes as he sensed something from the blond's arm and brought his swords up to block.

CLANG!

The sound of metal hitting his sword made the swordsman raise an eyebrow as he carefully gazes down at his feet.

"Needles?" Naruto smirked at Zoro's questioning gaze and raised his right hand to his face and made a fist. Zoro narrowed his gaze as he saw three more needles between the first mate's fingers.

"They're technically called **Senbon** when used like this, but I can see the confusion," Naruto commented as he made a fist with his other hand, but not before three more senbon exited his left sleeve and rested between his fingers.

"That's unexpected. I didn't peg you to use something like those as a weapon." Zoro commented as he readied his swords.

"I can actually use any weapon I like. I just use these because people wouldn't expect them."

"Hee, strange word to use. You sure your not an assassin or something?"

"Nope!" Naruto lunged at his opponent as his senbon clashed with Zoro's swords and made sparks before they both took a step back.

To the side, Luffy looked at the two sparing with a bored look on his face as his stomach growled, again.

"Watching those two is making me hungry~ I need meat." The straw hat captain commented as he looked at the sky. "Huh?"

Naruto skid back as Zoro pushed back with his left sword and brung his right sword up and performed a horizontal slash that blonde ducked under and discard his senbon.

Before Naruto could stand, Zoro took a low posture and did a reverse raising slash with the katana in his right hand. ' _just one more move, and then-wha!?'_

As Zoro was thinking about his next and final move, Naruto dodged the rising slash in the most dangerous, and the stupidest way the swordsman had seen. He actually jumped up from his crouching position sailed over the slash as the blade made its way up.

Before Zoro could think any further, Naruto brung his hands out and did a handstand on the deck and spun his legs, kicking Zoro in his ribs and sending him back with his swords falling out of his hands.

As Zoro was getting his bearings back, he noticed a hand in front of his face and looked up to see Naruto grinning at him with his eyes closed. The swordsman smirked as he saw this.

"Looks like you win, this time." Zoro commented as he took the hand and stood up.

"You say that like you will win the next time. You've got a long way to go Zoro." Naruto said as he walked over and picked up the senbon he threw earlier.

"That's because I plan to. I don't care if you are planning to be the strongest man in the world."

"Hehe, is that why you wanted to spar with me?" Naruto smirked as he watched Zoro sheath his swords.

"Maybe," Zoro said sitting down and leaning against the side of the boat. "But it was mainly to get my mind off of my hunger. But now I feel even more hungry."

"We should be nearing an island soon, we can get something the-"

"I think I found something to eat!" Luffy's shouting peeked both men's interest as they saw the teen point at a pink bird flying in the sky above them. He stood up, grabbed the mast and started walking back, **"Gomu Gomu no…"** He then launched himself off of the boat and headed straight at the bird, **"Rocket!"** Both Naruto and Zoro were happy that Luffy had found something to eat, however, it was taking Luffy longer than they thought it would to get back down.

"Luffy! Hurry up and get down here!" Naruto shouted up at Luffy, hoping that he could hear him.

"The bird's bigger than I thought!" Luffy yelled back. After Naruto took a closer look he could see that the bird had Luffy in its mouth and started to fly away, "Shit! Zoro start rowing!" Zoro immediately got to work, rowing as fast as he could to keep up with the bird, with Naruto keeping an eye on it.

"Help! Help!" They heard some pirates attempting to keep afloat in front of them.

"We can't stop! You guys are gonna have to try and jump on!" Zoro told them as he kept on rowing. The pirates paled at this, the boat was coming at them at a very fast speed. They were barely able to grab a hold of the boat before it crashed into them.

"Oh great, you guys made it." Zoro said.

"YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE US TO DROWN!" They screamed before they pulled out their weapons and pointed at them. "We're the crew of Buggy the Clown. We're taking over this ship." The apparent leader finishes with a smirk as Naruto and Zoro looked at them with a dangerous look and Terry stood behind them, growling.

"Oh really?" The two men said as the castaways started to sweat.

A couple of minutes later, the three pirates, covered in bumps and bruises, then started rowing the boat for Zoro and Naruto, stating that they didn't recognise who Zoro was and that he had a follower, which lead to Naruto hitting them again.

"I'm gonna get revenge on that girl that tricked us!" One of the pirates told to the rest of the pirates.

"Stuff that, think about what Captain Buggy will do to us if we come back empty handed." All three of the pirates shuddered as they thought of what their captain would do to them. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro asked them to which they snorted.

"How do you not know the infamous Captain Buggy?"

"Stop being a smartass and answer the question," Naruto told them, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm the type of person that goes through with their threats." The pirates gulped.

"Captain Buggy is one of the top dogs of the East Blue with a bounty of 15,000,000 beli." The pirates explained.

 _'Interesting, I get to see what the top dogs of this sea is worth in a fight.'_ Naruto thought to himself, eagerly waiting to fight this 'Captain' Buggy.

* * *

 **The Thief, the Clown, and the Dog.**

* * *

 **With Luffy**

"Wow! You really can see a lot from up here!" Luffy exclaimed, still being carried by the bird, "Land!" Luffy could finally see land; he started struggling to get out of the bird's grasp. On the ground, there was a pirate ship docked near the town. The pirates were alerted by Luffy's shouting. One of them grabbed a telescope and looked up and discovered that the bird was carrying someone.

"Captain there's a bird carrying someone over us, what should we do?" The pirate asked his captain who was sitting down on his throne.

"Meh, just shoot it down." He responded casually.

 **Somewhere Else In Town**

Nami was running through the town as fast as she could, with three big, strong, angry pirates running after her.

"Give back our map!" They ordered.

"No, I stole it! It's mine!" Nami replied, confusing the pirates with her logic. An explosion in the sky halted the chase for a moment. Then something fell down from the sky and crashed in the middle of the four, creating a lot of dust. When the dust cleared, Nami was surprised at what she saw.

"What a landing!" Luffy exclaimed, dusting himself off and putting his straw hat back on his head.

All of them looked at the guy in shock and confusion before the girl looked at the other pirates before grinning. "Thanks for coming for me boss!" She told him, getting the pirates to direct their anger at him, "I'll let you take care of him!" She then ran off to hide from the pirates.

"Hm? What's going on here?" Luffy asked himself silently.

"So you're her boss eh…" the pirates whispered ominously.

"Man I'm starving. Do you guys know if there's any place to eat around here?"

"Don't screw around with us!" the same guy said as he threw a punch that hit Luffy square in the jaw. Luffy wasn't worried, he knew that being a rubber man he was invulnerable to physical attacks, but he was worried when he saw his treasure lift off his head and onto the ground due to the force of the attack. That worry turned into anger in a matter of seconds. Luffy quickly turned around and punched the guy straight in the jaw.

"Don't touch my treasure." Luffy said. The other pirates charges at him, only to meet the same fate as their friend as Luffy hit them square in the face, knocking them out in the process. Luffy dusted himself off and looked at the men in front of him with a sigh.

"Wow! You're tougher than I thought!" Nami proclaimed as she sat on the roof of a nearby house. She watched as he went to pick up his hat.

"Huh, you're the girl who set me up. Who are you?" Luffy asked as the girl jumped down from the roof and sat the the edge of the balcony looking at him.

"I'm a thief that robs pirates, and my name is Nami. Hey why don't you join me?"

Luffy looked towards her before walking away, saying that he didn't have a reason to join her. Nami then walked after Luffy, trying to make him change his mind.

 **Buggy's Crew**

At the centre of the town there was a large party going on the roof of a bar. The pirates were eating, drinking, getting drunk. However, this all stopped when three pirates came up to the obvious leader that was sitting on a throne. The man donned a striped short sleeved white and red shirt, white gloves, a green sash around his waist, striped socks and pointy shoes, a scarf around his neck and hanging from his shoulders was an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head was an orange hat that had his jolly roger on it and light green pants. He had a make-up all over his face, and the most ridiculous thing about his attire was his bright red nose.

 **[Pirate; Captain, Buggy the Clown. Bounty: 15,000,000 Beli]**

"You haven't caught the thief yet!?" Buggy asked one of his men that stood in front of him who was scared out of his wits.

"W-We're still searching for her, Captain Buggy. The Superhuman Domingos are on it as we speak, sir." The man said as he tried to calm his captain down.

Buggy looked at the man impassively before speaking up. "This is inexcusable!" Buggy shouted as the man in front of him stepped back in fear. "How could you let the map of the Grand Line get stolen!? And just when we were about to head there and raise some hell."

"W-Well you see, Captain… somehow the key to the map room got left in the lock and the robber knows..." The man said only for Buggy's eyes widened and he had a murderous look in his eyes.

"What did you say!?"

"I-I just said, the robber knows..."

"What did you say about a Rubber Nose!" Buggy yelled at the shipmate as he got up in his face. "So, are you trying to say that my nose is funny? Is my nose amusing?"

"No, you misunderstand!"

"No, you were quite clear!" Buggy stated as his voice rose and the shipmate shuffled far away from his captain as possible. Off to the side, the rest of Buggy's crew looked in in fear as they all knew what was coming next.

The man who scurried away suddenly began to choke and was slowly lifted into the air by some unknown force as he floated over towards Buggy. "Who am I?" the pirate clown asked his choking follower.

"Ugh...Cap...tain...Buggy...Bug...ug...ugh...ug!"

"And what happens to people who defy me?"

"A...flashy...death!" The man pleaded before Buggy pointed to his men.

"Ready the cannon."

"P-Please...don't kill...me!"

"Blast him to pieces!" Buggy shouted as he walked back into his tent, ignoring the screams of the man as the cannon fired at him. "And get me my map! Along with anything of value in this town!"

"YES, CAPTAIN BUGGY!"

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After some constant nagging and some bribing with food found around the town, Nami looked at Luffy as he ate a whole sandwich she had made for him in one bite and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Delicious! So do you live here alone?"

"Oh, this isn't my house, I'm just staying here for the time being." Nami said. "The locals are afraid of Buggy so they ran away."

"Buggy?"

"He's an infamous, cannon happy pirate." Nami explains about how Buggy levelled an entire town because of a comment someone made about his nose and about how he possessed a "mysterious power".

"Hmmm...I wonder why there's no one around?"

"I TOLD YOU! Everyone ran away 'cause they're afraid of Buggy!"

"So you're stealing." Luffy told her blatantly.

"I only steal from pirates! I don't steal from villagers!" Nami said in anger before she took a moment to calm herself down. "I've got to get 100 million Beli to buy a certain village."

"Buy a village? For 100 million Beli? That's a lot of money, even for a pirate."

"I've got a plan already in the works," Nami said as she puffed her chest out. "Buggy had the map of the Grand Line. I've got it now, but Buggy still has a lot of treasure left that I want." Nami explained.

"Ah…" Luffy sighed as he patted his stomach; happy with the meal he had eaten, "So, that's why are you here?"

"Yeap! And after I've stolen the clown's treasure, I'm going to the Grand Line and I'll steal even greater treasures out there."

"If you've got a map of the Grand Line you must be good at navigation." Luffy reasoned.

"Yep. There aren't many people that know more about navigation than I do!" She replied.

"Join my crew! we've been looking for a navigator!" Luffy told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can be our newest crew member! A crew of pirates!"

"No," Nami said directly after Luffy comment and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're a pirate?"

"Yeah, I promised the man who gave me this hat that I'd become a great pirate," Luffy said as he looked at his treasure.

"I hate pirates more than anything else in this world! I only like money and tangerines!"

"Come on~. Be our navigator."

"No way! I'll never become a pirate!" Nami shouted at him.

"C'mom join my crew! It's fun!" Luffy pleaded, trying to convince her to join. Nami was about to yell at him again, but then she heard some voices on the street below and saw two of Buggy's men talking about finding her.

Nami clicked her tongue and tried to figure out what to do. After a couple of seconds she had a grin on her face and turned towards Luffy.

"Okay, if you're so inclined to have me as your navigator I will." Nami lied.

"Yay!" Luffy exclaimed.

"But you have to do this one thing for me." Nami added, with an evil grin on her face.

"Really? I'll do anything." Luffy said and Nami's smiled remained on her face as she pulled some rope out of nowhere and told him to hold still.

 **Buggy Crew**

"You're telling me that you let that bitch escape!" Buggy growled out as he glared down at the three pirates were chasing after Nami earlier.

"C-c-captain, we w-were g-g-gaining on her, b-but then t-this straw hat k-k-kid fell f-from the s-s-sky and p-protected the girl." One of the pirates explained.

"So, you're saying that a kid, who fell out of the sky, beat you guys up and protected the girl." The captain replied.

"Y-yes." Another pirate answered.

"Mohji," he said, getting attention from the man on his left, "kill these fools." Mohji nodded as he started walking to the pirates.

"Buggy!" They stopped as they turned towards the origin of the sound. It was Nami who had Luffy tied up in a rope and the map in her hand.

"C-captain! That's the girl a-and the kid!" One of the pirates informed the captain.

"Buggy! I want to join your crew!" Nami proclaimed, surprising everyone, "I'm sick of working for an idiot!" She then threw Luffy on the ground in front of Buggy and then handed Buggy the map. The clown looked at Luffy for a moment, then turned to Nami.

"Everyone! Celebrate our new crew member Nami!" At his words everyone continued partying, except for Luffy who was locked up in a steel cage, attempting to bite his way out of it.

"How's it going boss?" Nami asked, slightly amused at the predicament Luffy was in.

"You're a mean girl, I'd never let you join my crew," Luffy pouted, "Can you at least get me some food," Nami sighed and handed him some of her food, "I guess I was wrong, you can join my crew."

"I won't join your crew you baka!" Nami shouted at her former 'boss', "More importantly, don't you see the situation you're in. You're likely to be sold by these pirates."

"I'll beat them up if they try that!" Luffy proclaimed. Nami giggled quietly at his confidence.

"Don't worry, if my plan works smoothly, I'll unlock this cage and you can run away."

"Open it now then." Luffy replied rudely. Nami was about to reply when she noticed Buggy next to her.

"Gyahahahaha! You've got yourself a pretty good follower! Thief Boss!" Buggy laughed while holding a large glass of rum.

"What're you talking about?" Luffy asked, confused as to what the clown was talking about.

"Yes, yes. Many people would try and lie out of a situation like this. Especially when they've just been betrayed," Buggy taunted, crouching down so that they were both at eye level, "even though I got my map back, it is still a terrible crime to steal from a man such as I. Your fate has been decided."

"You're gonna let me go?" Luffy asked.

"Baka!" Buggy shouted, as he stood up and made a pose, "Men! Prepare the 'Buggy Ball!" The whole crew turned into a frenzy of drunken hysteria.

"The 'Buggy Ball' is ready captain!" A random crewmember said as he put the cannonball into the cannon.

"Alright! Show them! Show them its power!" Buggy yelled in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

"Are you three sure this is the place?" Naruto's voice rang out over the dock as the group of pirates finally made it to land and was currently looking at the ghost town in front of them.

"Yeah, this is it. Our crew scared all of the townspeople away when we arrived, not one person lives in any of these houses now." One of Buggy's crew answered as Zoro and looked around the abandoned town.

"Well First Mate, any ideas where our captain might be?" Zoro questioned his blond-haired crewmate who just tilted his head and squinted his eyes.

"I have no idea, you got anything Terry?"

 ***Bark Bark***

"You got any idea what he just barked at us?"

"He said that he picked up Luffy's scent coming from somewhere close, and it's mixed in with multiple other scents," Naruto replied as before looking towards the three buggy pirates.

"Your base is in the centre of this town, correct?" The three stowaways nodded. "Well, I guess that's where we are heading-"

BOOM!

Naruto was cut off when a giant explosion was heard and destroyed a large part of the town including the houses in its wake. After the explosion died down the group looked over and saw that the explosion was in a large line with a large building in the town being the origin of the blast.

"That... was one heck of an explosion." Zoro stated.

"It looked like it was one of the captain's special Buggy-Balls."

"Buggy Balls?" Zoro said with a smirk at the ridiculous name.

"As horrible as that name sounds it looks like they pack one hell of a punch. We need to keep an eye out for those things." Naruto said as he started walking towards the centre of the town with Zoro and Terry following behind.

* * *

"A-all of those houses." Nami said to herself as she looked at the destruction left behind. As soon as the cannonball was released from the cannon, it destroyed everything in its path. It had crushed around a quarter of the town as Nami and Luffy both gaped at the power of the weapon.

"Gyahahaha! The power is so great; it can wipe out the whole village in a matter of seconds! This and the powers I gained from the Devil Fruit guarantee my success on the Grand Line!" Buggy boasted, "Now Nami! Shoot the cannon. Prove your loyalty and sincerity by killing your old boss, once and for all!" Luffy looked on passively.

"K-kill him…? M-me?" Nami asked, sweating madly, "I-I don't think that's necessary…m-more importantly…ah! Yes! D-drink! L-let's drink and party. Let's ignore him!" Nami tried to convince him to continue their party.

"Kill him." Buggy told the burglar, leaving no room for discussion. All of the crew started shouting, cheering for Nami to kill the straw hat-wearing boy.

"Shoot!" Many of them cheered.

"C'mon Nami! Kill him in one go!" Buggy yelled. Luffy continued to look on passively.

 _'Crap! I didn't think something like this would happen. If I don't shoot then I'll die for sure. Even though Luffy is a pirate. But if I do shoot then there's no difference between me and those rotten pirates.'_ Nami thought.

"Nami! Stop spoiling the fun! Hurry up and light the cannon!" Buggy commanded. Nami started shaking all over, Luffy noticed it.

"Your hand is shaking," Luffy said; quiet enough for only Nami to hear, "there's a strong oath that all true pirate has sworn to, you lack the strength of that oath."

"A strong oath? I wonder what that is…is it to kill innocent people like insects. Is that the pirates' oath?" Nami asked, still shaking and sweating.

"No," Luffy grinned madly, "it's being strong enough to risk your life!" Nami stared at Luffy for a while, amazed that he could be grinning at a time like this.

"Oi, new kid, stop wasting time, let me do it." A pirate came up to Nami and took the match. As he went to light the match, Nami pulled out three sticks from a strap on her thigh, connected them together to form a staff and slammed it against the pirate.

 _'Dammit! What've I done!'_ Nami screamed at herself internally.

"Nami! What the hell do you think you're doing! I gave you the honour of lighting the fuse and this is how you repay me!" Buggy yelled, outraged at Nami's actions.

"Oh! You're saving me now?" Luffy asked.

"Shut up baka! I did it cause I didn't want to become anything like an evil pirate! Like I said before, pirates took the life of someone precious to me! I hate pirates more than anything!" Nami exclaimed.

"Ahh…now I remember," Luffy recalled Nami and Naruto's conversation on the boat. Then he noticed the fuse of the cannon burning, "Ah! I'm can't die here!" He started desperately biting the bars of the cage.

"You bitch! Kill her, painfully!" Buggy ordered his crew, barely able to contain his rage. Members of the crew ran at Nami, brandishing their knives.

"Someone put out the fuse!" Luffy yelled, continuing to try and bite his way out of the cage. Nami swung her staff at the men. But they were more acrobatically capable than she thought and were able to jump above her attack.

"Missed us!" They taunted. Nami ran away from the men to the cannon and held the fuse in her hand in an attempt to put out the fuse, burning her in the process.

"Ack!" Nami grimaced in pain.

"Behind you!" four of the crewmembers shouted as they jumped at Nami from behind. Nami was preparing her body for the attack, but she was surprised when none of the attacks met. She turned around, still holding the fuse. She gasped when she saw the attackers were lying on the ground with senbon in all of their necks, they were dead.

"How…?" Nami asked to seemingly no one.

"Because of me." A voice said behind her. Nami turned around quickly to be met with the face of Naruto. He was crouching down on the cannon.

"Naruto!" Luffy yelled with joy, "Where's Zoro?"

"Right here." Zoro said as he walked up the stairs to the roof, "Naruto rushed off, saying something about fighting one of the top dogs of the East Blue."

"Zoro?" Members of the Buggy Pirates started talking amongst themselves.

"Are you alright, miss?" Naruto asked, keeping his eyes on Buggy.

"Y-yea, I'm…I'm okay." Nami said, astounded that he was able to kill four men in seconds, with needles no less.

"Thank god you were able to find this place! Now can you get me out?" Luffy asked Zoro, at this he seemed to get angry. Zoro marched over to the cage.

"Baka! Is this your idea of fun!?" Zoro shouted, getting up in Luffy's face, "You get caught by a bird, fly away and now we find you in a cage!" Luffy just laughed at him.

"H-hey, that guy…Z-Zoro. D-did he j-just say Z-Zoro?" A pirate asked.

"T-That's the P-pirate Hunter Z-Zoro! W-why is he talking w-with the thief?" Another asked.

"L-look at the k-kid! H-he just killed them in the blink of an eye!" Another exclaimed.

"You're definitely Zoro. Have you come here for my head?" Buggy said as he walked towards him.

"No, I don't have any interest in that. But he does." Zoro pointed to Naruto, Buggy raised his eyebrow.

"So, the famous bounty hunter got himself a lackey, huh?" Buggy said.

"I ain't no lackey. And I'm not a bounty hunter either." Naruto told Buggy as he jumped down from the cannon and started walking to Buggy, an evil grin growing on his face.

"Then why do you want to take my head?" Buggy asked, genuinely confused.

"To see how strong a man with a 15 million bounty on his head really is." Naruto answered. Buggy was about to retort, but he wasn't fast enough as Naruto rushed at him.

 **"Senpū Tetsuzan-ken.*"** Naruto quickly rotated his arms and created a razor-sharp whirlwind that cut into Buggy's body. The force of the wind pushed Buggy's body back to show that the blond had cut the clown's body into tiny, circular pieces as they fell to the floor.

"Huh!? That guy's so weak!" Luffy exclaimed, not believing someone so weak was holding him captive.

"Jeez, that was easy." Zoro commented. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he noticed the crew starting to laugh.

 _'The crew's laughing. That's…not the usual reaction people have in this situation.'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey, Zoro! Get me outta here!" Luffy yelled, wanting to get out of the cage as soon as he could.

"Okay," Zoro answered. He swung his sword as hard as he could, but to no avail, "These bar's won't break! This thing won't open without a key!" Zoro told his captain.

"Hahahaha!" The crew started crying because of how much they were laughing.

"What the hell's so funny!? Just give us the key! I don't wanna have to fight all of you!" Zoro shouted at them, annoyed at how much they were laughing. While Zoro was shouting, Naruto was looking at the remains of Buggy.

 ***Bark Bark***

"Terry?" Naruto looked at the wolf that stood behind him as he seemed to be on guard. "What is it boy?"

 ***Bark!***

"Blood?" Naruto said as he looked at the clown's remains. "But there's no...blood?"

Naruto suddenly sensed something small enter his personal space and quickly caught it between his right elbow and knee and pressed on it as hard as he could. **"Sennuki Press.*"**

"Aiyah!" Buggy's dismembered head screamed in pain. It was at this point that all of the laughter ceased. Those not apart of the clown's crew looked at Naruto to see Buggy's hand that still had a knife in it twitched and started floating when Naruto let it go.

"What the hell?" Zoro said.

"So he's not dead." Luffy commented.

"A Devil Fruit user." Naruto commanded, stepping back. The different sections of Buggy started floating and then connected together.

" **Bara Bara no Mi** ," Buggy stated, to which Naruto raised an eyebrow, "That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate! No matter how much you slice me up I'll still come together again! With this power, I will take the Grand Line by storm!"

"Devil Fruit! I thought those were just myths!" Nami yelled.

"Jeez, that guy's a monster!" The rubber man exclaimed.

"That's a bit hypocritical," Zoro replied.

"Hippo-what-ical?" Luffy was confused by the word.

"Nevermind." Zoro dismissed.

"So I can't slice you eh?" Naruto muttered as Buggy kept his smug look on his face, "So what? That's not gonna make a difference." He said as he threw three of his senbon straight for Buggy's neck.

 **"Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasshutsu!"** Buggy yelled out his attack as he detached his head from the rest of his body, allowing the kunai to fly right past him, "I already told you baka! Weapons like those don't work on me!" Naruto smirked.

"You're wrong," Naruto told him, figuring out Buggy's weakness, "it's true that I can't slice you, as when I tried your body automatically separated itself. However, when I threw that senbon at you, you had to make a conscious effort to dodge it. Slicing attacks don't work on you, but thrusting attacks do."

 _'Shit! How did he figure out my weakness! In just two attacks!'_ Buggy thought to himself as he attempted to keep his smug façade.

"Ha! You can't beat him! Big nose!" Luffy yelled, happy that his first mate was able to find a clear way to beat him. The second he finished speaking; the atmosphere became so tense you could cut through.

"D-d-did he j-just call c-captain…" Even the crewmembers were scared at the moment.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Buggy shouted at the top of his face. He then threw his fist holding a knife straight at Luffy. It went to fast both Naruto and Zoro to stop. It went straight at Luffy's mouth.

"Luffy!" Naruto and Zoro shouted, hoping that Luffy was alright. Luffy looked straight at Buggy, he had caught the blade in his mouth.

"You can't beat us! We'll take you down!" Luffy proclaimed and he bit down and shattered the blade. To this Buggy laughed hysterically.

"Gyahahahaha! You're gonna take me down!? You're hilarious! All five of you are gonna die right here, on the spot!" Buggy laughed, his crew following suit, "How are you going to take me down straw hat!?"

"Run away! Naruto! Zoro!" Luffy told them, not as a friend, but as the captain. Both glanced at Luffy for a second, before they were able to understand the underlying message and nodded. Nami however, wasn't able to understand it.

 _'God! Pirates are so hard to understand! I better think of a way to get out of here myself!'_ Nami thought.

"You think I'm gonna let you go! **Bara Bara Ho!** " Buggy shouted as he launched both fists holding knives at Zoro, who Buggy had wanted kill from the beginning. However before they met Zoro, Naruto got in-between him and the fists and fought them off. Zoro kept running…towards the cannon. He got underneath it and flipped it over.

"Khaaa! It's pointed at us!" The pirates were all in a frightened state.

"Aaaahck! That still has a 'Buggy Ball' in it!" Buggy screamed in panic.

"Oi! I need a light!" Zoro told Nami, who happened to have one.

"Stop it!" Buggy yelled, when he realised they wouldn't stop he shouted, "DUCK!" The 'Buggy Ball' went off on the roof, causing a large explosion.

"This…is a good time to go, who are you anyway?" Zoro asked Nami.

"This is Nami! Our navigator!" Luffy introduced Nami for her. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You baka! You're still on about that! If you've got time to say things like that then try and figure out a way to get out of that cage!" Nami yelled.

"That's a good idea! I'll do that!" Luffy exclaimed.

"No, it's okay," Zoro told him, "you just stay in that cage." Zoro put his hands around the bars and mustered up enough strength to lift up the cage.

"Yea Zoro!" Luffy cheered from within the cage.

"Dammit! I'm not gonna let them escape!" Buggy shouted from within the dust the explosion accumulated.

 _'Why he is doing these things? They're just pirates.'_ Nami thought to herself.

"Get on." Naruto's voice broke Nami out of her thoughts as she saw him riding Terry, who seemed to be bigger than before, and had a hand stretched out to her. She accepted and got on the wolf as they then ran away as fast as they could. Just in time to, as the dust cleared away, showing that Buggy and some of his crew survived the cannonball.

"Where'd they go!?" Buggy stared at the empty space that previously occupied the Straw Hat crew.

"They've gone captain!" A crewmember informed.

"Zoro! Nami! That kid! Even the cage! They're all gone!" Another pointed out.

"No way! That cage took five people to drag up here!" No one could believe that they ran away like that.

"Crap! It's been stolen!" Another member said.

"What's been stolen!?" Buggy demanded, not in the mood for more failure.

"The key to the cage, it's gone!" The same crewmember said.

"Those impudent fools! How dare they steal from me!" Buggy shouted in outrage, "Who am I!?" He asked his crew.

"The pirate 'Buggy the Clown', captain!" They answered immediately.

"That's right! I know they aren't common thieves! Men! We are now at war!" Buggy exclaimed, "Mohji!" A man whose hair that made him look like a teddy bear wearing blue pants and a yellow sash around his waist and white fur on his chest, while riding a giant lion came up to Buggy.

"You called, Captain Buggy." The man, now known as Mohji, stated. He had an air of superiority around him, and the cheers he was getting from the crew were filling his ego.

"Yes. I want you to kill the four fools who stole from us." Buggy ordered his vice-captain.

"May I have the honour of taking Roronoa Zoro's head?" Mohji asked.

"Do whatever you want." Buggy answered.

 **Elsewhere In Town**

"We're pretty far from the bar now." Naruto told all of them as he and Nami hopped off Terry.

"They won't be able to catch up with us soon." Zoro said as he continued to drag the cage, "Our escape was done well, but this cage is really starting to annoy me!"

"Yea. If this thing doesn't open up, I won't get to fight big nose!" Luffy replied. Zoro collapsed from exhaustion.

"This is it…I can't walk any longer." Zoro said to his captain.

"What's up with that dog?" Naruto asked. Zoro and Luffy turned their head and saw that they were right next to a white dog. Zoro moved to lean against a column supporting the house they were next to.

"Are you sure it's a dog? It's not moving." Luffy asked.

"Whatever, right now you've gotta think of a way to get out of that cage." Zoro told Luffy.

"I wonder if it's dead," Luffy wondered as he poked it, it responded by biting Luffy's face, "Ack!" This caused a small rumble between him and the dog, "Stupid dog! What the hell d'you think you're doing!?"

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed as he sat on the ground and leaned back on Terry.

"What on earth are you guys doing in the middle of the street, Buggy will find you for sure." Nami said as she watched the three men act so care free.

"Hey, our navigator." Naruto greeted Nami.

"Don't even think about it," Nami replied, trying to contain her anger, "I just came to repay my debt to you because you saved my life back there."

"Repay?" Luffy asked. Nami responded by throwing a key down, "The key! You stole the key!"

"Yea…even I thought it was stupid to get it." Nami said in hindsight.

"Yes! I thought I was gonna die from the headache it was giving me!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Phew…seems like the dangerous escape is paying off." Zoro said, happy that his efforts paid off. Their happy mood was cut off when the dog picked up the key and ate it.

….

….

….

"You stupid dog!" Luffy shouted as he started shaking the dog from the neck, "Spit it out! That's not food!"

"Get your hands off Chouchou!" The crew turned to see an elderly looking man wearing a yellow lined shirt and dark green shorts. He had brown armour chest-plate with gauntlets and shin guards. He had grey hair.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm this villages mayor, Boodle!" Boodle introduced himself.

"Okay." Luffy replied simply.

"What are you doing to Chouchou!?" He asked, his rage was clear.

"The stupid dog ate the key to this cage!" Luffy explained.

"I see…hey Chouchou Isn't stupid!" He replied.

"Why's the dog even here? Shouldn't he be back at the shelter?" Nami asked.

"He's guarding the store, I just came to give him some food." Boodle answered.

"Hey…ossan…before we keep talking is there anywhere I can sleep?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, right over there." Boodle pointed at a house on his right. Zoro attempted to get up but was too tired.

"I got ya." Naruto told him as he heaved him over his shoulder and carried him into the house.

"Why is he guarding this place anyway?" Luffy asked.

"The owner of this place was a friend of mine, ten years ago he opened this store with Chouchou. This precious store is filled with cherished memories for the two. I wished they could experience those memories. But just look at those wounds, they're definitely from fighting those pirates and protecting the store." Boodle explained.

"What kind of person leaves their dog to guard a store, especially when pirates are the enemy. The owner is at the shelter with the other people right?" Nami was disgusted that someone would leave their dog like that.

"No…the owner passed away some time ago." Boodle corrected.

"Couldn't the dog be-" Nami started.

"Waiting for its master?" Boodle finished her sentence, "That's what everyone else thinks. But I think it's something else. Chouchou's a smart dog, he knows that his owner has passed away."

"Then why does it still guard the store?" Nami asked.

"This store is Chouchou's treasure. He loved his owner so much, and since this is the only thing he has left of him I think he'll continue to guard it. I've tried to take him to the shelter a few time, but he won't leave this place." Boodle explained. Nami smiled at the dog's courage. It was at this point when Naruto exited the house.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Naruto asked. Before Nami could answer they all heard a loud roar.

"Wh-what is that?" Nami asked her fright was clear.

"Th-that guy! Th-the b-beast trainer Mohji!" Boodle exclaimed.

"Beast trainer," Naruto said.

"See? Now, something's coming. Give me the key you…thing." Luffy said to the dog. Nami and the mayor ran away as fast as they could, while Naruto looked at the pirate and his beast.

"Well, I found two guys…" Mohji stated as he and his lion stood proudly in front of Luffy and Naruto while Terry growled, "I'm a member of Buggy's crew. Hohohoho. It seems that the people you were with have ditched you. So sad, and you tried so hard to escape," Mohji and his lion stalked up to Luffy, "Captain Buggy's pretty mad at you, you committed a serious crime."

"What the hell are you supposed to be? Wearing a fur cap like that." Luffy wasn't paying any attention to Mohji's threats; instead, he was focusing on his fur.

"Baka! Watch what you are saying! This is my hair!" Mohji defended his hair.

"That just makes it weirder," Luffy said plainly.

"Sh-shut up! You're in a cage, so you don't fully understand how scary I am," Mohji reasoned, "there's no animal in the world that I cannot tame, including this dog," he pointed right at Chouchou, he jumped off of his lion and held out a hand to the dog, "shake," he commanded, but to no success as Chouchou bit his hand immediately, "you're just some nameless mutt." He almost instantly appeared back on top of his lion.

"You just gave up." Luffy told him.

"I have no reason to kill you, just tell me where Roronoa Zoro is." Mohji demanded.

"I don't wanna." Luffy answered.

"Kill him Richie!" Mohji commanded his lion. Richie raised his paw into the air and smashed it down on the cage. Luffy used this as a way to escape the cage. He leapt out and landed on the ground.

"Yahoo! I'm free!" Luffy yelled gleefully. However he didn't have any time to celebrate as Mohji, proving that he had some strength, kicked him into a house.

"That was instantaneous, he talks back to me and that's what he gets. Now I have to go and find Roronoa Zoro, if I kill him I'll get an even better reputation." Mohji explained. Richie growled as he looked at the pet store ahead of him, "goodness Richie, hurry up and finish your meal." The lion started to approach the store. Chouchou stood his ground. Naruto jumped down from the roof and stared right into the lion's eyes.

"You're supposed to be the 'King of the Jungle', right?" Naruto rhetorically asked the lion as the beast tried to intimidate him. "You're nothing more than an oversized house cat who loves to prey on the weak. TERRY!"

 ***Grrrr!***

Terry stepped between Naruto and Richie and looked towards the lion with not one shred of fear in his eyes.

"Terry. Show this cat who the real King is, **Full Rebound!** " Naruto spoke as Terry's growling seemed to stop.

 ***Howl!***

Richie's growling came to a halt when he watched as the wolf suddenly start to grow in size until it was a whole head taller than the lion itself.

 ***Howl!***

Terry raised his head and howled before setting his eyes back on the big cat in front of him. Richie tried to stand up to the wolf and lunge at him with his claws out but was easily beaten when Terry raised his front right leg and swiped at the lion.

"Richie!" Mohji shouted in distress as he looked at his beast.

"Worry more about yourself!" Naruto shouted as he appeared behind Mohji in a burst of speed and kicked him in the back, sending him all the way down the street. Naruto looked down at Richie, the lion was unconscious; his mind couldn't handle the chaos. Naruto smirked as he ran his fingers through Terry's soft fur, "Nice going boy."

 **With Luffy**

Luffy pulled himself out of the wreckage unharmed and started to walk in the direction of the pet store before he was stopped by Boodle and Nami.

"You are still alive!" Boodle exclaimed.

"Can't I be alive?" Luffy asked, not sure what they were worried about.

"How'd you manage to survive!? You went through a house, but you seem perfectly fine!" Nami asked.

"He didn't kick that hard anyway." Luffy shrugged it off.

"What are you doing here? What's your goal?" Boodle asked.

"My goal is to get me a navigator! And the map of the Grand Line!" Luffy answered, "I'm gonna go see Zoro, that fur cap guy's looking for him."

"Baka! Don't! This time you'll really get eaten!" Boodle warned, but Luffy ignored him and kept walking on. Luffy turned the corner to see Mohji trying to get out of the ground.

"That blonde bastard! I'll show him!" He stated as he climbed out of the ground, he turned and saw Luffy behind him, "Your still alive?"

"I can't die that easily! I'm a rubberman!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Rubberman? I know you have the devil's luck, but I think you may have hit your head to start thinking like that." Mohji wasn't able to accept the fact that there might be someone else in the East Blue with a Devil Fruit ability.

"Here! I'll show you!" He threw his arms forward while twisting them and gripped Mohji's head.

"H-his arms!" Mohji gasped. Luffy smirked as he untwisted his arms, rapidly spinning Mohji, he then brought his hands down on the ground, at the same time bringing Mohji's head down with it. Luffy smirked and continued walking to the house Zoro was sleeping in. He got to the pet store and saw Naruto, lying on the unconscious lion; both Boodle and Nami were watching him.

"Wow." Boodle said to himself.

"Naruto! Get off the lion!" Nami yelled.

"Nami. If you shout you might wake it up," Naruto informed Nami, she covered both hands over her mouth to stop her from talking. Naruto then turned to Boodle; "I gathered supplies from the nearby houses and patched up Chouchou to the best of my ability. I'm no vet, so after we're finished with Buggy you're gonna have to give him another check." Nami and Boodle turned to Chouchou, who remained outside the pet store, however now he had bandages wrapped around the previously injured spots.

"Thank you!" Boodle thanked.

"It's alright. He was pretty brave during the fight, you should be proud." Naruto congratulated Chouchou on his bravery. Nami could only stare on.

 _'He did all that, just for the dog?'_ Nami wondered to herself while she kept looking at Naruto.

 **Bar**

"Ah…you've returned Mohji." Buggy said as he heard steps coming up to the roof of the bar. He wasn't expecting to see a battered and bloody Mohji.

"I…I give my sincere apologies Captain Buggy." Mohji apologised weakly, "The…Straw…Hat beat me."

"What!? You were defeated by Straw Hat! Weren't you fighting Zoro!" Buggy yelled, unhappy with the failure.

"Yes…I…also…have…underestimate…at…the…guy…the truth is…that guy…is a ru…man." That was all Mohji could say before he fell unconscious.

"What the hell was he trying to say?" The crew started to talk amongst each other.

"Vice-captain Mohji said something."

"What was he trying to say?"

"All I could hear was 'Ru…man'"

"What in the world is 'Ru…man'?"

"Oh, does this mean he attacked so thoughtlessly?" Buggy asked himself, this got the attention of the crew.

"Oi! I think Captain Buggy knows."

"That baka! He's a rough man! It makes me so mad!" Buggy, thinking that he had uncovered what Mohji was trying to say, "Gah! I'm sick to death of this town! Men gather up all of the 'Buggy Balls'! We're gonna destroy this village! It'll all be dust!"

* * *

 **Next Time:** **A Buggy pirates trick show and a typical pirate farewell!** **Bye-Bye Buggy! Departing Orange Town!**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 ***Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist)**

 ***Sennuki Press (Bottle Opener Press)**

 ***Bara Bara no Mi (Chop-Chop/Split-Split Fruit)**

 ***Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasshutsu (Chop-Chop Quick Escape)**

 ***Bara Bara Ho (Chop-Chop Cannon)**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter. We are part way through the Orange Town arc and will end it next chapter. I also hope you like the little spar Naruto and Zoro had at the beginning of the chapter if you did not get why they were fighting, Zoro wanted to test how strong Naruto was after finding out from Luffy about Naruto's dream to be the Strongest Man in the World.**

 **This happens off screen(page), of course, so don't worry about looking back if you thought you missed it.**

 **As always review and tell me what you all think. Flamers will be ignored or eaten by Terry.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
